Show and Touch
by AngelBriefs
Summary: It only took one night. An unlikely pair clash egos at Kame House. Teenage Bra Briefs is sick of being labeled a kid. Android 17 doesn't notice her. In a series of events, one hasty move leaves the two intertwined. Action lead to consequence. Problems multiply. People experiment. [Rated M for a reason]
1. Notice Me 17!

**Disclaimer:** The Dragonball series is owned by _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, _DragonBall_, _DragonBall Z_,_DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd.

* * *

**"Dragon Ball Z"**

Show and Touch

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Notice Me 17!

* * *

**A** soft whoop of air releases from the blue haired girl's lungs.

Another slumber party at Marron's, when he's around. Nothing. Bra pursed her lips into a small squiggly line. She thought tonight for sure, this would be has gone far enough. For years, she's been fooling herself. She might as well, hang in the cape now.

Half-tired, wrapped around in blankets, Bra lays there. Another day wasted. Her hair was a mess. Strews of silken cyan locks, lay in coils around her ears. Arm crossed, the spaghetti strap from her midriff bearing pink tank-top, slid down passed her shoulder.

Crickets chirping in the night's crisp air. Tropical leaves produce shadows, climbing over the floorboards. Little miss Briefs sulked. It seems like, no matter what she does, she will never get his attention. Like 'that'. She's tried everything.

The gold studs on her earlobes reflect against the cluster of stars that peppered the blue skies, at the opened attic window above her.

With her lips pursed together, Bra grasped a pillow in her arms and hugs it to her chest, tucking it under her chin. She calmly rolled to her side, a blonde Marron snores lightly beside her.

Mental scoff.

At least she had fun.

Marron's been wearing her hair down every since. Finally outgrowned her pigtails. The derby hat that the young woman once wore year's back, went in the trash like second season's shoes.

Yeah, maybe it's about that time she'd go for a realistic goal. Stop worrying about Marron's uncle. Bra's goal was too unrealistic. It's something she couldn't achieve, even if she confessed. She was still thinking about him.

Pain in the ass cyborg and distant brooding heartthrob. Android 17.

Even though, Bra had to be at least 10 when she first crushed on him, she's never stopped to notice at another guy. She couldn't put her finger on it why. It's like every time they interact, she falls for him even more. Bra wished she could forget 17.

She remembered him, earlier that day, like it happened minutes ago. Him acting so sly. It made her absolutely irate, that a guy as grown up as that, didn't have a girlfriend. At the same time she didn't want him 17 have one either. Bra wanted him all to herself. She wanted 17 to acknowledge her.

Romantically – she wanted him to get a clue.

Not putting fake spiders in her hair, not throwing water balloons. Not making faces when she and Marron talk about makeup. Not being immature and placing whoopie-cushions on Krillin's seat at camp. Not acting like Goten and Trunks. The best compliment that she's received from him, is that she smelled good. Androids are supposed to be smart.

17 may be decades older, but he didn't act all the way grown up. He's just more silent about himself, more than everyone. Maybe more than he dad.

Bra fumed in the covers, she can literally feel her cheeks and ears burn up when she thinks of everything. All of that was enough to make her scream in her pillow. How any man could be so clueless about her charm and existence, was beyond her. Sometimes she wish he'd just get a clue.

Bra nagged in her head. Would it kill him to say '_you've grown up Bulla_.' or Vegeta's kid. Whichever he'd like to address her. Maybe do that cocky grin. That smile.

It made her crazy.

Make-out maybe. With tongue of course.

Well, yeah. Duh.

Or like those people did in those movies, Vegeta forbid her to watch. Those kissing movies.

It's been over a few hours and no sleep. She's been stirring in her given sheets with her eyebrows knit.

_'Okay, that's enough. No more thinking about 17' _Echoed a feminine voice in the back of her head.

Squirming lightly, her bladder had ran full like a gas meter.

Bra decides to take a bathroom break, hopping out of the queen sized mattress she shared with her friend, leaving the shorter girl wrapped in the pink and white sheets.

It had been a couple of hours since Roshi, Krillin and 18 came back from their gathering with the other adults. Probably some social gathering or something. Saving the world. Bad guys and stuff.

Blue light filter the living room.

He left his t.v on again. Roshi did. There was a late night aerobics program running. Bright green letters read 'mute' followed by rectangle dashes, hover at the bottom of the screen. There was a blond lady up front, working with dumbbells and doing leg presses.

There was a big space on the floor, where the coffee table had been moved. A sincere smile flickered on Bra's face. It was really nice that they let her and Marron have the attic. Krillen lays nestled with the love of his live in two tatami mats pushed together.

Sunglasses still on, the perverted master slept wildly at his own space, while Oolong is squeezed in the couch with visiting Yajirobe. Both frowning in their sleep.

The t.v on by makes Bra think of the waste of energy the hermit's not saving.. Taking her time not to disturb each of them in their sleep, she quietly gets on all fours and crawls on her hands and knees. Sea blue oculars roaming the waxed floors, Bra lowers herself on her forearms. She stretched her hand out, reaching for the rectangle device from under the low table.

Master Roshi's snores become louder when she gets up and hovers over him.

A sudden pressure would be applied to Bra's breasts. Her cleavage forming a 'Y' shape when she looks down slowly. Aged, calloused hands squeezing her. Her pupils vibrated in her irises. A balled up fist would form in her right hand and a nerve popped her head. "Yeah, baby. Paradise," _Snores_. "All the fish you can eat – all you'd need is a swimsuit."

"The **nerve-**of-him!" Bra bellowed allowed with a squeak and her teeth clenched. Her lips looked like they didn't move.

**SNORE**.

"!"

A mental shout at herself to get it together, Bra snatched the remote from the ground and presses the top button before nimbly slipping away from Roshi, making him drop his arms. His skinny wrists dropped to the ground with a light pat sound.

Strolling down the kitchen tiles of _Kame House_, Bra's soft footfalls echoed against the cold floor's surface. Parched for water, she heads for the wooden cupboards to retrieve a clean glass. The demi-saiyan girl reached over and twists on the kitchen sink's faucet, rinsing out her drinking cup with lukewarm water. With a bored gaze, she dabbed the drips of remaining h2o out of the it and makes her way towards Master Roshi's small refrigerator. When she opens the door above the icebox, there was a sticky sound.

White light spilled over her frame, illuminating the teenage girl's skin and features.

Puberty finally hit. It did wonders.

The full bust cleavage she gained over her summer vacation from school, formed a crease like shadow from the light as her soft spheres hung freely without any support under her carnation pink pajama shirt. Her nipples tickled, from being brushed against the thin fabric.

Wrapped food and bottles shook. Glass items clanked together when she further pulls the door back. Blue irises searching, Bra would look for what she calls pitcher, shoving a few stacked tupperware aside. To her surprise, something in the back had caught her attention. Those big eyes of hers stretched like clothespins were hooked to it. Bra's gaze immediately fell to the group of unorganized aluminum cans peaking in the back corner, labeled _'Beer'_.

So, the old man drinks.

Not surprising, that a perverted former hermit would have booze. Even after Marron had been brought into the world, the pink house remains a bachelor pad. She's seen that stuff at barbeques and picnics all the time.

The young woman shifts her gaze, lifting her neck slightly. _'oh. Honey, this is what adults drink.'_ That's what mom would say. A carton of cigarettes sitting under her umbrella garden table and a stick poking from her red lipsticked mouth. She was her role model. She had always been sophisticated.

Traveling the world as a young juvenile, meeting new and fun individuals. instead of this boring life instead of wasting away at academics, surrounded by normal people that had no powers. Now, that sounds fun. Bra wishes she could have pursued a more exciting youth, but here she is. Pushing the glass cup that she held in her hands on the messy counter, Bra extends her arm above the white racks that held the food in place. Her dainty digits brushes pass the pitcher of water against a cold can. Bra smirked at herself. A small victory engraving her cheeks.

_bump_. Closing the refrigerator with her hipbone, clad in short shorts, she sighs softly to herself. She held the alcoholic beverage below her chest. Her nipples poked through her dew of the perspired can wets the insides of her fingers and palms .

And finally.

Open. Bra could feel her heart beating. She wasn't nervous, though.

She took one clean sip from the can, sipping the top that overflowed with ice cold beverage with the roof of her mouth.

_slurrp_.

"Is that _beer_?"

Silence killed.

A masculine voice cut through the scene.

Bra nearly choked when she recognized who that was. No. Regurgitated. "!"

Eyes wide like saucers, her shoulders hunched when she rears forward. Insulted with a wild sense of intrusion, Bra protested with a haughty glare. She poked her lips out in a pout. "No, it's pop." That had to be the quickest, most simple reply in the world. Anticipating a rant from the adult in a kid's body, Bra straightens her spin and puts on her best poker face.

Over the years, Bra disliked that Marron's uncle had this knack of appearing out of nowhere. It was creepy. She gets it. He's fast. But he could at least give a warning, or something.

Bra shook away, the fact that he could breeze through without being detected, creeped her out

It's not like he would care or anything, he rarely payed attention when he use to babysit. Bra already knew.. Icy blue eyes piercing, yet giving off this dull, lifeless demeanor. He was a happy-go-lucky guy, but there'd be something about him that seems depressing.

17, standing meters away like that from her with his arms crossed and his glossy black hair hanging like a curtain beside his young face. She could see his shadow grow, when he ambles forward. Barefoot as well. Clad in a grey long sleeve shirt and gi pants of a darker shade. Bra swallowed hard. Even though, she's use to him already, his presence still sends chills down her spine. By now, this should be normal – but it seems now no matter how much she's tried to escaped, she would have this weird attraction for him.

The blue haired girl gave a breathy exhale. She closed her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides.

Busted, like a deer caught in the headlights. Bra was going to take her penalty, if 17 reports this, she already knew.

"Are you going to tell?" Bra choked.

Her voice was small. It almost shook, audible nonetheless.

It had to be about 60 seconds and he had not said a word. Those steel blue eyes, boring right into her. If he were human, he'd have bags under them. In the outside, Bra was mellow. Her insides, spoke for itself._ 'Shoot me now'_. The right amount of power in a ki blast should be more than enough. "No," The android mused. He only said this. "I didn't see a thing."

The refrigerator door closed behind Bra's hand.

He walked away.

Rare sight to behold, Android 17 went to bed.

At least, she thinks.

Bra's never seen him sleep before.

All the sleepovers she's had with Marron and Pan, she doesn't remember the last time she's seen 17 get any rest. Laying down with his eyes closed for a long period of time, for that matter – or anything.

It seems like his so called sister miss 18, had always been more human than him or have shown a human side. Bra's seen her sleep. Her brother though, no. There have been times where he had been 'robotic', like something out of a sci-fi movie. An enigma. Mysterious. Quiet, calculative. Then there'd be days, whenever she's over, he says something completely smartass or would be pulling some type of prank.

Now, Bra sees what's been talked about, when the wives of the Z-fighters jibe fun at him for being single for so long. 17's been like this, as long as she's remembered him. Maybe even before that.

Bra remembered when she use to get jealous or mad whenever his niece Marron would set her uncle up on dates. Beautiful girls, too. Girls that looked like models, ones that'd she'd want in her runway trying on her clothes if her clothesline were ever a success.

Stupid 17.

All of that had to be back when he wanted him preserved for her spoiled self – but she sees it now.

Maybe it's to cover up his sexuality or something. Either way, 17's lifestyle is _questionable_. He's a very good looking, handsome guy. He could get any girl he wants if he actually puts effort and participate. Bra thinks, he even he knows this.

Barefoot and pale from the moonlight spilling through Roshi's curtains, she steps over the sleeping guests in the living room, making way back to where Marron is sleeping. She sees a long sleeved attired arm reach out for a carton of cigarettes from one of the tables in the tiny hall.

Bra began to smile. It may be late, but she still had time to bother 17 before she heads back to the sack.

A sly smile spreads on her cheeks.

Maybe this will get his attention.

"So..." She plants her palms against the glossy elkwood table, that secured some potted plants. 18's decorations, maybe Marron's too. She could tell by the lace. Woman's got sophisticated taste.

The android swore. He couldn't find '_the damned lighter_'. Lighting one from an energy beam can be fun sometimes, but the simpler things, that's something he's never taken away from himself.

His voice weak in reply, it didn't look like he cared for her presence. That's fine. Bra had thought that to herself. " 'uh? "

"Are you gay?"

It didn't show on the outside, but she could tell.

The question bombarded him like mass of grenades.

17 closes a drawer.

Serenity never dropping from his facade, he stood up straighter. Both of them did.

There was definitely a height difference out of each. 17 was taller than her dad.

"What kind of question is that?" His voice streamed low. Agitated. Clipped tone.

The adolescence didn't hesitate. "You never show interest in girls and stuff. Hm. You're always in the mountains by yourself. Aren't you lonely. You always turn down dates. You're not married like the rest. Does it bother you that you're single for this long? Have you ever even _had _sex?"

No relent at all. All of that just hurled at him. Most of it, couldn't be helped. Bra wasn't a shy girl. She kept it up, piling these things on. "Papa says it's because you don't have a dick."

17's body tensed.

Right there, an image popped in his head.

Cocky saiyan prince, Vegeta.

That crossed the line. A little bit more than insulted 17 glowered at the girl, biting back a scowl. "Really, now... That's what Vegeta said."

A quiet female '_hmph_'.

More silence builds up, he paused a beat. _'Really, Vegeta?' _

"Don't you listen?" Bra's mouth was a stretched 'o'. "I just said it."

Her hands placed above her hipbones, she stood on her tiptoes, getting just a bit too close for comfort to 17. They transpired this for a while, neither one of them batted a single lash. Bra's big blue eyes took it at a challenge, though.

While her face demanded a reply, deep in the android's mind, he generated a inquire. He wondered why this kid even cared. She had always been cheeky with him, up until now.

After a short, one-sided, awkward stretch of silence, 17 puts down his carton of nicotine and stares at the girl with the cyan hair. "That's not how you speak to adults."

Bra removed her hands from her sides and crossed her arms as he continued talking. She was listening.

"And really, though. Exactly, what does a spoiled, whiny rich kid like you know about sex?" Slight chuckle. 17 was amused. "...and here, I thought you were brought up right, or did Vegeta fail at that too... Hm, gee. What else has your saiyan father been saying about me?"

Bra didn't care about all of those things. Whenever her parents are mentioned during times like this, she hated it. She wanted the conversation to revolve around her. It should be about her.

"Why do you always mention my dad every time you see me?"

"Why are you asking me about **sex**? What of it, that's any of your business?" 17 glared. He didn't even realize how fast he was talking. "My niece is older to have her own kids and she's more decent than you. She doesn't fool around with these kind of questions – how old are you again?"

"I'm 16! I'll be 17 in July," Bra defended. "Does that make you mad?"

A casual "No." from 17.

"Do you have a – ?"

"What the hell?!"

Child's play.

Bra tittered, gathering her hands behind her back.

Something unexpected of 17. The color of crimson bloomed on his cheeks. He grit his teeth.

A peculiar reaction, he rarely blushes. He wasn't a bashful guy, he was embarrassed. 17 just shook his head.

This is wrong. "... go to bed, brat."

"I'm a guest here, you're not my papa." Bra retorted.

17 grimaced, smacking his palm against his forehead. "You're a brat. I will address you, the way I see you. You've known me long enough. You know I'm not as nice as 18. I don't sugarcoat. Also, you just said 'papa'." Bra twitched.

The raven haired cyborg remembers Bra complaining about being treated like a child. He of course, uses it to his verbal advantage. "From the looks of it, you sure do rely on your dad a lot," chortle. "And papa – _That _is something... a _kid_ would say."

"I'm not a kid," she mumbled. Her voice increased in volume when she pumped her fists, offended. "Stop calling me kid, 17!"

"My sister gave birth to your best friend. Both of us had the same doctor. Her reproduction system is still intact, so is mine. " Now would be great time for a stick of gum, but his ranting made her lose some points. 17 can be really cute sometimes, but when he says all that brainy stuff it drains the energy out of would explain stories of evil Dr. Gero, Red Ribbon scientist. Most of the stuff Bra already knew, because it's in science textbooks and history class. Her mother keeps her informed too.

"You really don't think I have a penis. Would you feel any better if I showed you? Would you rat me out if I did ?"

All of that came out faster than he wanted.

His patience wavered. No reply.

A stale face expression, 17 wonders why he bothers.

She's a feisty little number, the argument could go all night.

A dainty palm and a fingertips graze a pale forehead. Bra's head was spinning. She was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed. She didn't know how to approach the last two. "I didn't..."

Android 17 wasn't a fool. Human emotions are far too easy to read. He's been _all _too aware of Bra Briefs' infatuation with him, even when she'd drag her bandana wearing friend Pan along.

"You can knock you little fun game off. It's written all over your face. This desire you have..."

Bra's bottom eyelid twitched.

Now she was listening. "What?"

"What's your attraction to me, Bra? Don't your human peers sate your infatuation, or are you looking for trouble."

Bra choked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was losing. Badly.

A great deal of why he never came around was because of her age. That, and disinterest. What would he have to gain? He sees Bra once in a blue moon. She's definitely matured, 17 can see.

"I'll prove Vegeta wrong," He mumbled to the prince's daughter.

His humid breath touched her ear.

Bra chewed her lip.

_'Darn it, now's not the time.' _Her imagination and senses gone wild, a perverted image of his tongue dipped in canal there flashes in her head.

Those ears began to burn when her face resembles the color of a tomato again. "You you think you're so grown up, then come here." 17 finished. He withdrew. She could hear every syllable coming from his mouth.

17's lips twitched into a smile. An audacious one. It didn't register the cyborg until now, but he could use a little excitement in his life. The thought of making Vegeta angry now if he finds out.s. that elates him to the core.

Maybe it's time to take that chance after all. The two of them. There's no route for the upcoming endeavor if they follow, but maybe they can put this piece to piece, together. Silently. If she'd be able to handle his off color language, that'd be even better.

Rather the growing girl admits it or not, there's still remnants of her old self fawning for him.

Bra hated that.

The half saiyan's petite body marinated there for a second, sticking to that same pose. Her hands would begin to sweat from holding her hips. In her mind, she was debating if he was being serious at all, or if it was another prank.

17's well taken care of jet black strands, swept against the creamy blade of her shoulder. She found it of spooky and hard to believe that he might have kept an eye on her, after all that time at the same time happy. 17 was already at the corner of the tiny hall, his masculine hand grazing over a faux gold doorknob. "I'll be in here."

The olive skinned android figures he'd just do a small gesture and they'd return to their rooms.

"Unless you catch the hint, go to bed.

He doubts she would tell.

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to turn this two-shot into a full story. Sorry if the first chapter's a bit "whoa" – fast paced. ^^

Revamping as you guys go along. Don't know how the hell that's gonna work, but thanks for sticking around if you do. For future chapters, I'm gonna map out as much development between Bra and 17 as I can. Thank you, _famoso_ for sending me my first review. You'll be seeing more.


	2. First Time! Dream or Mistake?

******Disclaimer:** The Dragonball series is owned by _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, _DragonBall_, _DragonBall Z_,_DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd.

[WARNING._ LEMON CONTENT_. Not for immature people/trolls. Don't like what you see, get out. It's that simple.]

* * *

**"Dragon Ball Z"**

Show and Touch

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

First Time! Dream or Mistake?

* * *

The sound of a door clicked silently closed behind the two. 17's back was rested against the eggshell white painted surface. He sighs this time with his eyes closed. Black strands screening his face. He looked delicious – but Bra had to pretend she hate him just a little longer until she figures out where this would take them. Leering back at him with an idle facial expression in her midriff bearing pajama set. Confused more than ever now, Bra stood up even more straight. To conceal any type of vulnerability, she crosses her arms again deliberately. The mellow expression 17 had on his face when their eyes meet again. That simple move made her shiver a little. It was still creepy.

Her body tense this time, Bra tried not to make any body language or eye contact that looked unappealing. She could hear her spit go down her throat when she swallowed. Hard. Nervous again. Bra hope he didn't hear that. She asked herself in her head, what were they doing in a room by themselves. While the idea of it was comforting, it did put a few knots in her throat. The whole thing was nerve wracking.

_'Hmm. Let's see...' _Under long, thick lashes, cobalt blue eyes scan the scene. _blink_. With her hands balled up into loose fists that to her sides, Bra looked around. She takes a look at the type of setting she's been lured by the pajama clad Android 17.

There were pictures on the walls. Old books on the ground. Most of them were about kung-fu, old style martial arts. Boxing magazines, magazines about cars. Some of them were open, some of them were torn. An old calender with bikini girls, tacked crookedly above a light switch. Flipflops, button t-shirts, a pair crocks on the ground. Lastly, distasteful posters of half naked women tacked on the painted surfaces added definition to the sleazy themed abode.

"Roshi's room... How did you get him..."

17 always gets Master Roshi's room whenever Bra stays over, she wonders why.

"...We've exchanged words."

"Bully." Bra grumbled.

"What?"

'Cut to the chase', that's what they always said – and Bra did, she attempts to get right down to the nitty-gritty with a twinkle in her eye. "What was it, that you were gonna show me again."

From in front of the door, 17 looked vexed. There wasn't any hesitation with his answer. The corners of his lips formed creases at the side of his face. "I want an apology."

"Say you're sorry," His low voice, still cool as ever. A dash of anger hinted in somewhat in between. His vertebrae hung when he lowers his head, 17 taps his fingers on his shoulder waiting for the girl's reply. "And it has to be a good apology, too. Or you're staying."

"Staying," Bra didn't understand, she reiterated his last word.

_'Who do you think you are?' _

She lifts her head as well, squinting at the man who's name is a number. The shape of her eyes looked like soft crescents, with her eyebrows forming hard wrinkles above the bridge of her nose. "What the hell?" The only phrase she could think of right now. Scoff.

"Is that supposed to scare me, 17? I'll just scream if you try to keep me here. Why should I apologize for telling the truth? You obviously don't like girls." Spite. Sourness detected in her miniature lecture. "In fact, don't even waste your breath, you're not even _that_ cool."

"Says, your four year crush." Retorts, the android.

Bra's cheeks. She could feel them burn up. "_!_" Her ears too. Darn heart palpitations began to speed up. If she were a kettle, she'd be blowing steam. The organ felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. '_Kami, why are you doing this to me. Not now! I hate you!' _

Mr. Know-it-all.

Cold smirk. "It's not that hard to see... I think, you're just mad."

"You dislike me," A little step closer, never untangling his arms. "...and you don't even know why. This is just like that infatuation I mentioned just minutes ago in the hallway. Does it upset you Bra, that I'm within your reach... but so far away? Tell me, what do you find, so attractive about me? What's in that little kid's head of yours? I'd like to know."

He's like a battery that never dies. Bra fumed. "You– !"

Fists pumped, Bra had a 'how dare you' scowl on her face. "You're being such an idiot! Why are you being this way?"

"It's nothing," 17 sneers, saccharine voiced. "Just when you were sitting on top of the world, asking a _grownup_ stupid questions. You act like you're in the right track, like you've got it all figured out, but you don't."

_'What is he talking about?' _

"You judge me based off of your conceit. I'm just this fantasy guy. You're not fooling anyone, when you act like that Bra. It's like, the more I see you, the less clothes you wear. Who are you trying fool, when you come over?"

Bitter silence.

"That's right. Shut up. You don't know anything. Especially, about my sexuality." 17 spat.

The long, insulting ramble turns into a session, leaves Bra livid. When 17's not being fun, he's either talking about nerd stuff or sitting in the corner wasting space. It's no wonder he's all by himself all the time. He could be such a buzzkill. "So, before you say all those rude, nasty, things, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Vein popping out the temple of her head, she keeps her composure.

"Well," Fingers splayed, Bra placed her hand below her collarbone. Her words came out in a mutter, but it came out very clear. "_Excuse me_, for saying what everyone's **thinking**." Her alto windpipe blared on that last word.

Eyes slid closed, Bra didn't notice the soft scowl he had on his face.

His head tossed to the side, his ear visible through his jet "And... you think I'm like... that."

"Hmm. Let me think..." Self-centered Bra crossed her arms again, pretending to ponder. "Well, DUH."

Insensitive comment.

That spiked 17's anger. A burst of energy radiated from the android, for a split second.

Great, that caught his attention. Bra wanted that. The silky black strands from his dome rose for a moment then settles around his face and neck when he exhales quietly. Semi phlegmatic declaration engrossing his features once more.

The small move didn't intimidate the petite saiyan girl, she pumps her fists. Right there and then, she marches back up to 17, bursting in confrontation and with courage. She was so mad now, but she had to put her action on pause. Bra partially blamed her crankiness on being drowsy. She thought the next move now would be, is to get some shut eye. Just forget about everything, she wanted that beauty rest.

"Get out of my way, I'm tired and I want to sleep now."

"Too bad."

"Move 17!"

"Or what? You'll tell daddy?"

Light snickering. At every opportunity Bra attempts to take, moving towards the door, 17 would block her like an elementary school bully. Light hops. His body moved from side to side. Graceful at that type of speed, if possible. This made Bra irate. She was going to blow a fuse.

Bra felt her heart stop. How anyone can be so callous to her, needed to know shame. If that already happened, he need to know more. Then something unexpected. Bra sucked in her bottom lip, her slim shoulders shook. Even worst, the corner of her eyes sting. This hurts. This really hurts. He was making fun of her again even after knowing that she likes him and he wasn't moving away from the passage.

"I should have known it was a mistake staying here, when you decided to show your face. You've always been so rude..."

A derisive grin from the android, that could probably pass for cocky. His eyes smiled with him. The light blue disks inside his irises fell down at her. "Aw, come on now. You say that, like it's a bad thing."

"You already know that I like..." gasp. "...you," Sharp inhale, cringe. "...and you don't even care."

"What the– huh?" 17 doesn't get this. "Hey."

Well damn. It didn't take Lady Baba's crystal ball to see where this was going. Rejection detected and taken like a sledgehammer to a wall, Bra was going to cry and she didn't care if he sees or thinks this is weak. He messed with the 'wrong girl'. Those feelings of hers shouldn't have been tampered with. The room becoming a blur, her chest felt heavy. Bra's face warm up and her lips quivered. That's right, she hoped 17 felt bad.

Another dash of salt was going to be added to this 'wound' until Bra silences her bickering. There were tears now, they showed. Small sniffles, her hands remained in balled up fists. That's what girls do, anyway. They cry when they want something. He's seen Marron do it a million times. 17 grimaced at the image, his smile fell and facial features softened again. _'Spoiled brat, she's probably trying to get something out of this.'_

Quiet sobs, more sniffles. As much as she was being obnoxious and deserved it, he wasn't going to let her get away like that. 17 gave in, "...Damn it, don't... do that."

It wasn't like that incident in the East City when he wanted to punch that one yelling kid, who threw that ridiculous supermarket tantrum, through the building. 17 seriously must have thought he was partially insane, when he carefully approaches a teared up Bra. More than likely, examining her. He had a thing for observing his surrounding.

Palms placed lightly over the balls of her slumped shoulders.

"Hey, come now," Without thinking, he hooked a finger under her dainty chin. Some of her warm, human tears spread over his skin and dampens the end of his cotton sleeve. The pensive face he made, made it look like he didn't seem to mind her wetting his clothes. "No crying."

Bra sniffles, from under him. Her mind going blank when the android extends his arms to her and cups her face into his palms. With his thumbs, he would attempt to smear the remnants of her sadness away. An unexpected move from the raven haired cyborg, his lips gingerly brushed over the bangs of her forehead.

The blue pools of Bra's eyes glowed, then darkens at the sweet gesture. "Doesn't suit you." 17 mumbled, kissing that area tenderly.

After backing away from the girl, he holds in, what would be an exasperated sigh. _'What am I doing?'  
_

17 almost shook his head, from thinking about that. The girl had to be at least 12 when he gradually picked up on her attraction for him. For all he knew, Bra's always been this kid. She's always been this way to him.

Just a kid.

More pondering took place in the cyborg's mind when Bra nudges her damp face with her palms. She guess, he could be sweet sometimes. Being a Z-fighter's kid, she reminds herself of the picnics with Marron and her family that she thought about briefly and the mini shopping trips. 17 had always been distant, even when he hung out with retro look, Bra didn't admire that much though. She wish he'd just buy something instead of just driving them places.

His boyish good looks would certainly go far, if he had the right threads. And right now, here he was.

After having his hands on her shoulders, Bra reminds herself that she isn't over 17 after all. Sure it was lust, but Bra did care about 17 a little bit. Even if it was shallow. _'He's so cute...Dende, why can't he be mine?...' _

The overwhelming feeling makes her want to act out.

In fact.

It's time to act now.

They may never get this chance again, being alone together like this. Bra did what she can, moving without thinking, she jerked Android 17 forward. The action he could have predicted, very much caught him off guard. He barely reacts when her soft lips covered his with her own. A muffled _"...don't"_ barely ghosted the lips of the former killing machine when they pressed together.

A pint of breath leaving him when the blue haired girl pulls him down onto the floor mattress. There was still leftover taste of beer in her saliva, but he could taste cherries. Paralyzed by her movement 17 lets her toy with him – take advantage of the moment. His mouth opened partly, granting the sweet tasting girl permission to slip her inexperienced tongue past his teeth and slide against his.

His body all of a sudden becomes rigid when she tangled her limbs around his, grabbing a fist full of his hair. 17 didn't want to mess up his hair._ 'Damn... you...' _Her body was small. Not as small as Marron's, but she was pretty fierce. Too damn fierce. 17 holds in a tremble. Her mouth caught some of his tongue. More saliva and small suckles. This gave him odd, uncontrollable feelings and weird urges. He didn't know whether to kiss her back or throw her off.

_'I'm doing it... I'm finally kissing 17...' _Bra poured, dreamily in her mind.

As the situation evolves, things become more strange. The longer and deeper their french kissing became, the more 17 finds it enjoyable and the more he wants this.

Bodies begin to slide, hands roamed. For no reason, they began panting. Physically, both bodies were calm, but in the inside they were freaking out.

A few minutes had already passed during the passionate liplock. Slender fingers sifting through his hair, while it felt and tasted good, this needed to be stopped.

17 thought this with a grimace._ 'How unattractive, she's easy.'_

"Get... off of me," On top of Bra, elbows poked out, 17 eased his way off quickly on his palms. He didn't want to say those words, but he wasn't a typical human. With speckles of his rationality returning to him, suddenly the thought of ever conjoining bodies with a person, let _alone_ another human being begins to sicken him.

"Alright, alright," Her uneasy breath returning back to normal, Bra sat up on the heels of her palms. Her knees parted, 17 was hovering over her. He gets up all the way, spinning towards the corner of the messy mattress, holding his head. Demented thoughts and confusion filtering his head – maybe. 17 himself, he wasn't even sure. "I'll leave," Bra plays with her small hands, not wanting to look him in the face. "...goodnight, 17."

His bigger hand clamped over her wrist and he yanked her back towards him, hard. Bra didn't think she'd see this coming. A red mark quickly flushed on her skin. He had a pretty tight grip, 17 was strong. "You didn't say sorry."

A calm face masks Bra's panic and insecurity when she sees his diamond shaped eyes narrow into two slits."Well," Sweatdrop. "I'll just be heading back and..."

"No," 17 mumbled. "I'm not done yet."

"17," small voice. "...my arm."

"Let me prove Vegeta wrong," knuckles facing the ground, in his baggy drawstring pants, 17 got up from the full sized bed. The wrinkles of his his bottoms dropped with his movement, forming different creases around his legs and thighs. The material makes a small sound. "This will only take a second."

Beside an empty space in a bed, Marron's body stirred under two layers of blankets. Warm and toasty, secured in body heat. The blonde girl snores lightly beside Bra's spot. From outside the window, the night's sky brightens. Bright lit stars that twinkle in the atmosphere, nearly fade behind new forming clouds. Yellow puffy ones overriding a pink and purple aura – and light twinkles.

Fish wiggle and swim in the sea. Tropical birds chirp. It was almost morning.

Jaw hinged open, Bra's mouth hung in astonishment. What 17 had just done, it nearly caused her to scream. He flashed her. Marron's uncle, Android 17 just flashed her. While this may be okay during an emergency issue, during this type of situation it was not.

He had just got done talking to her about decency and now this. Everything goes black behind Bra.

Pink lips trembling, reciting interest and horror. "H- ..hypocrite..."

The color crimson flared across the bridge of her nose. It's too much. The pint sized saiyan clapped her hands over her mouth with both hands. How anyone could be such a hypocrite or even grin while doing such a thing, had to be out of their mind.

"It's the size of my arm..." Teen Bra sputtered, the vapors of her breath brushing under her hands.

"You can tell Vegeta, the next time he wants to talk tough, he should come to me. Hmph."

He was going to pull his pants back up, until he sees Bra pull the scrunchy from her ponytail. "Wait a minute." The action made him quirk a brow. Tendrils of light blue strands spill and sweep over her shoulders, more of her bangs covered her forehead and the area above her eyelids.

"17..." Bra approaches him, blue hair and lips shining in the moonlight."You're hard." Murmured seductively. He wonders what she is trying to pull.

A completely calm demeanor, he already knew this before Bra pulled his pants down. He wasn't going to show her a flaccid one.

17's sees Bra twirl a ribbon of hair in her hand. "So what," Spoken softly, a dash of acid. Yet – it was as if he were carefully selecting his words now, he would treads slowly now with his speech. "It happens..." His boldness, returning back to him. Mumbling, more free strands slid past his neck and slide to his shoulders, some of it fell in black coils. "I don't have time to worry about your silly human functions... It comes and goes... .

17 breathed, "Common."

"Is that how you always deal with it...?" she looked confused. "You're just gonna... compress it?"

Yes.

He didn't care that he was exposed, 17 came back at Bra with a snarl. "That's none of your damn business." Gold hoop earrings gleaming under ink black strands, from the window's projected moonlight. His windpipe losing its strength – if he could have been more blatant, he would have said 'duh' this time just to piss her off.

"I think I heard my mom talk to my brother once. If you hold it in too much, you're in for something terrible," A surprised look from the slim cyborg in front of her when she knelt over on her pink knees, unafraid.

Rare sweat dripping and forming at the side of his face. When 17 sat back down on the disheveled mattress, Bra crawls between his legs. The crisp sheets touched the back of his wrists.

"You've been up there too long," Bra hinted of the mountains and the cabin he lives in, she sounded like a really bad health teacher. Strange. That set of vocab aroused him, even more. That look he sees in that girl's complexion, he's never seen it before. It was more bold, more sinister. 17 liked it. It fucked with his head.

"..you need some sort of release." His Adam's apple jumped after she said that. Mellow on the outside, but it was a completely different story for the android in the inside. Embarrassed again, 17's bottom eyelid twitched. The black rings around them slanted.

_'Is she going to suck me off?'_

If there were a mirror in the room, reflecting him, it would have been of how terrified he had become. Light palpitations beating wildly in his artificial chest. That's how he felt about himself. It isn't ordain that he'd let a girl approach him like this. 17's eyes stretched again, his pupils shrunk at his thoughts. He had to admit to himself, that that mouth he just kissed a while ago, did looked inviting.

_'No, she wouldn't...'_ Marron's little friend wasn't going to do what he thinks she's going to do.

Like hell. That human mouth – he wasn't going to put that in there!

Organic creatures aren't supposed to turn him on. 17 scoffed in his head_. 'Somebody should tell her who I am.'_ She would have to be half mad. No girl that cared for her health ever approached him like that, in her right mind – he's intimidating. Too much, this is too much. _'She's just a kid.'_ Those words would be in his head, if he could think straight.

"...you're insinuating..." Okay, late reply. Now he's just dizzy. The inquire fell short from 17's lips. His body paralyzed again. The moment she grabbed him, everything goes blank. To be this weak from just one little grasp... of a human hand. Saiyan. Whatever she is.

_'Really? … Is that all it takes?'_ Disappointed at himself, that echoed in his mind.

17 felt weak. '_Get yourself together, damn you.'_

It's like the longer she stays there with her hard nipples poking through her shirt, the harder he becomes.

_'No, she's a saiyan. You already showed it to her! Let her go to bed! – I said, that's enough!' _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let down on the offer. All of this could be avoided, all 17 had to do was grab Bra by the ankle and sling her to a wall. In fact, he could easily overpower her, it was the matter of the situation that had him screwed loose in the head. His body kept there like a bag of sand. 17 was too curious to take action.

Bra had already presented to him a pretty good deal and right now, he wasn't going to stop her. Carefully roamed her blue dome, running his own fingers through her light blue hair. Soft. Hair would always be the first thing 17 recognizes on a person. She had really nice hair. Fragrant, and it was long.

Interest revealed, after giving subtle physical hints, 17 thought maybe if he goes through with this, it wouldn't be so horrible after all.

At this moment, both feelings are mutual and it's going to be embraced.

Sick and tired finally, from all the waiting. In pain, 17 forces this pass his teeth. "Suck it," The frustration had reached beyond his reach. His lets his human needs suffocate him. The color scarlet returning to the bridge of his nose – he tries his best to make it sound like a command. 17 snarled, fake contempt. "Do it before I change my mind."

A small sound of discomfort from her escaping her, the young girl concedes. He grabbed Bra's head roughly. The throbbing organ only being centimeters away from her lips, Bra greets the purple head of 17's pre-cum soaked manhood shyly with her face. Her lips stretched into an 'o' again. With both hands around his possession, when she peers up at. Earlier, weighing him in her palms.

Flirtatious eyelids lowered, the young virgin keeps calm, despite the circumstance. She teases the tip with her tongue, tasting and lightly sipping the salty substance with puckered lips.

In a certain aspect, sexually, Bra's always been more mature than Trunks. Pink tongue wet and ready, it softly hang above her bottom teeth when she took in 17'siron-hard tumescence without thinking twice. Head tossed to the side slightly. One hand grasped the sheets, the other grabbed onto her blue roots tightly. "_Mmmm_." Closed mouth coo, it's time to unwind.

17's approval made Bra happy. She felt like a tramp, but in a good way.

17 closed his eyes, letting himself undo under the saiyan's grip. Her head bobbed up and down while he continues sifting his perfect fingers through her silky strand dome with quiet approving moans and hisses. More spit lubricates his thick, throbbing shaft. It pulsates in her mouth as she him in like candy. His mouth hug half open when she begins relieving him.

The reason why he's never done this with anyone all these years all of a sudden become more unnerving to him as he loses himself to this new type of pleasure.

Only curse words and moans would leave him. Wanting more, 17 guides Bra's head further down his shaft. His pulsating erection enlonging and being devoured by her marauding mouth, makes suction cup noises through the small room when Bra slobbers the cyborg's joystick like its her last time there.

17 didn't want Bra to stop. She kept going and going. The android clenched his teeth, while fisting her hair in his palms.

Bra's tiny striped panties were barely a wisp of cloth. Smooth, pert rear stuck in the air. There was something in the back of his mind that made him wanted to reach out and rub that tiny crease between her legs.

Feeling 'near', the former villain, holds in his groan and almost screams. He rocks himself into a spasm, parts of the bedspread peeling off the quilted mattress from under him. Pools forming inside at the pit of his gut, to his groin, bubbling and filling him up with his nutritious seed. Antics jumping inside his brain, he was pretty sure he was going to climax pretty big, but he didn't voice it. Instead, 17 gently removes his possession from the girl's oral receptor. Strings of his milky essence run down her chin, linked to his tip during the withdrawal. The sight was sickly beautiful.

Mere seconds passing, Bra looked shocked and dejected at the same time after 17 separates himself from her. _'Did I do something wrong?'_, 17 was pretty sure that had to be in her head. "That's..." _wheez._ "..enough."

The color red returning on the epidermis of her face. Sanity being brought back to her, there was some remorse hinted from her body language. She already knew she had gone overboard. When 17's breathing returns back to normal, Bra didn't plan another move, she just sat there like a doll on a shelf. He wondered why she's been quiet this whole time. Bra had always been so talkative.

17 thought all of that yelling wouldn't been for nothing.

Hurt expression in her eyes. Before she could register what's been transpired between them, she was tossed to the mattress again. Her small body flopped and bounced against the springs, eyes squeezed shut, fingers inside her palms. Lashes pointed.

When she opens them again, 17 wasn't wearing a shirt.

Bra's head swam.

His skin. It looked damned perfect. Bra liked that he wasn't overly burly like the guys back at home, or the Sons. Her little body could handle so much. Android 17 had abs, an 8 pack – toned arms, toned buttocks. Toned everything. He was just toned all over. Bra wished she could see more of his rear, she bet it was nice. Inward pout, it was too dark. There was no night light, only illumination from outside.

There was a violent tug from cloth from around her waist. Bra felt the elastic band of her underwear snap and yanked from her ankles. Added, the ripping noise. She thought she screamed, but there wasn't a sound. Light blue curls presented to him, 17 smirked. "Heh." Bra's milky thighs were being pried open like a cheap set of plyers. Small kisses at the side of her left shin would startle her, then the right. He kissed the back of each knees, giving the back of her calve a long lick, before meeting up to her pelvis again of her inner thigh with wet android kisses.

One leg being thrown over his shoulder and then two. Bra's heart skipped. She was a nervous wreck, but she keeps that bottle up inside. With her shoulders and the back of her head pressed against the linen, there would be metallic blue eyes staring back intensely at her darker blue ones when two lips meet and pressed against her folds.

Bra hums delightfully.

It looked like he was making out with her groin, with her hips lifted up to his face like that.

While doing this, 17 wanted to see her face. Those bedroom eyes gleamed back at Bra. Icy, sharp and sensual. Bra's pink tank-top lifts slightly above her soft sphere shaped breast when 17 continues his ministrations. The crease that separates her chest from her human utters really made her breasts look touchable, but he was occupied.

Bra mews quietly while he experiments. Soft sounds pass. The sensation between her legs, it tickles. Her teeth worried her bottom lip, she then pulled her arm towards her face and bit into her index finger.

17's tongue pushes and lightly laps her at wet core, like a puppy licking a carnival lollipop on the dirt. Putting limits to the test, he pushes and prods his tongue further inside her, causing Bra to shriek quietly and arch her back even more towards him. The amount of skin being offered to him drove him to the edge as he relentlessly teases and tickles her clit with his tongue and sucks diligently on her nub. The poor saiyan princess' secretion drips from his mouth and chin as he continued tormenting her most private parts. Delightful coos overriding his slurping and logic.

She thought oral sex rocked.

Contrast pink fingernails dug into the blankets while he laps at her, Bra was pretty sure she was going to lose it now. She could see him knelt above her slender form from the shadows being formed on the wall. Feeling confident, Bra pleased that he was getting off. 17 continues his task willingly, adding more pressure to that tongue.

Before things get too intense, 17 drops Bra back down on the mattress like a bouncy ball on the playground.

Bra knew 17 gets bored fast, that must have been it. She felt another rough pull. Bra was being dragged forward. He massages both legs, knees and thighs while bringing her even closer to him.

Bra's eyes widened. "..."

On her elbows, she lifted herself up slightly. She was almost there, she asked herself inside what happened.

Second thoughts began brewing in her head. Things got real too fast, everything grew hazy. A pang of uneasiness and regret hit the bottom of her stomach like an anchor under water, when he adjusts her to missionary position and prepares himself. Bra always wanted to see 17 naked, but this was a step further. Yeah, Bra like for Android 17 for a while, but she made a pledge to herself that she would save her virginity until she finds the right one. Or someone new, since 17 wasn't interested. "This may hurt." The android soothes. Exclamation popping in her head, it's not too late – Bra can still cancel this out. She still had time to save this. "17_!"_

Whine glass falling on a marble floor flashed behind her eyelids. Her maiden head shatters the instant he plunged into her tiny, seeping hole. "_!"_

Late. Bra was too late.

A hand that wasn't hers came down and claps over her mouth to suppress her upcoming high-pitched scream.

While he didn't enter so sharply, everything around her goes black and white. His engorged organ pushes and fills up her hole. _'It hurts... Dende, it hurts!...' _Bra couldn't breath, she couldn't talk, her eyes stung and welled up in tears – the spoiled girl put in her place, cried out behind his hand, she can feel her lower body stretching. Full. An uncomfortable murmur rubbed off her chest when he begins gyrating his it was comforting that 17 was kissing them away, she may have bit more than she can chew when he steady grinds and rocks slowly against her. Physically, 17 is slender in size but his package was a whole different story. He occasionally pushes in and out to give her room to get use to him. The intrusion was too much. Bra didn't want to look down, she was pretty sure she was bleeding.

17 removes his hand plainly off her complexion, and inserts to two of his digits inside her mouth. She looked beautiful laying under him like that. Her cushioned backside bumping against his groin, makes him more erratic as he picked up the pace.

He could hear it, Bra whimpering below him. How did this even happen, he didn't care anymore. 17 could care less.

Her breaths came out in puffs and labored. All in short, shallow pants. He becomes more insensitive to her needs, backing up more pent up rage behind his thrusts. A quick liking, he took to her muffled screams – he thought it would be annoying, but it motivates him.

Part of his past sadism overriding him, 17 keeps going. Choked up apologies caught up in his throat and clenched teeth growls, while 17 continues pounding the daughter of the short man that he once ridiculed almost two decades ago. Hard.

To ebb some of the pain away, the dark haired android covered his mouth over Bra's own with thirst and urgency and reclaims her lips in another hot and searing lip lock. His pelvis slamming against hers, 17 becomes more frivolous. Small kissing quickly evolved into a sloppy makeout session, tongue rolls and all, as he increases his hip rocking performance.

Dirty and down to business, Android 17 did not relent from his savage movement . The floor mattress vibrated below them and whacks against the wall. The clock radio and the side tables shook and slips. Phone wires jangle. Transparent blue eyes filled with sorrow and rage at the same time, 17 steers, riding the young girl's wet slit – pumping in and out of her in a fit of rage and fury, knowing that he's hurting her. The hand that covered her mouth, slides pass her chin and travels down her neck. 17 grips Bra's throat with his hips rolling, bucking wildly against hers – panting desperate, hard, gasping – enraged. A wicked, open mouthed grin appears while he concedes, pursuing her. Fucking her. Fucking Vegeta's daughter. Going as fast as a saiyan would when her womb devours him and he pumps her of her lady juices fiercely.

Blue eyebrows knit in lust and abandonment, Bra was the first and only to release orgasm. Bedroom blankets soaked in her bodily fluids. 17 bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck as he held his his eruption in. The sticky wetness between her legs immediately prompts him to pull out, soaking them both. The evidence of his arousal getting on the blankets after his abrupt move. "Shit!

A cringe, knees brought up to her. Tremble. Bra's body plopped. Blue strands, stick to her face. Disheveled and eyes closed, she held her shoulders like she felt a chill. White door in front of the messy mattress flashed open, then closed. It didn't slam, but it clicked shut. It looked like something out of a poltergeist film.

What looked like vanishing, was really 17 scrambling out of the sheets. His hair was a fuss, covered in cold sweat and stark naked in the dark. Scared of who knows what, he flees to the bathroom like the teenager he looked, with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

The only thing left on his mind. Shower.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

.

Ifk. ^ _What the hell_, right?

.

.

So, longer chapter this time. Hopefully, that will make up for number one... because that one was so...

uch. So, yeah. What do you guys think? Will 17 regret that he did this with on of the Z-Fighters' daughters?

What will happen when morning arrives? A brief reminder for all you new folks. this story isn't just smut, I

will be writing development. If enough praise is given, _hurrhurr_. R&R please.

.

.

.

.

.

Stay tuned. This is a story you won't want to miss.


	3. Mistake

******Disclaimer:** The Dragonball series is owned by ___TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, ___DragonBall_, ___DragonBall Z_,___DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of ___TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd.

* * *

******"Dragon Ball Z"**

Show and Touch

.

* * *

******Chapter 3:**

Mistake

* * *

Sudden sorrow, brief exhaustion.

Bra glowered at the sight of 17's departure. Rude move, but he had no choice. The moment caught up to him really fast and it took him – seconds, only seconds to know that he screwed up and could have probably ruined someone's life today.

Silver faucets squeaking in Roshi's small bathroom, 17 didn't even bother turning on the lights.

The white floor fan that stood beside the bed stays lifeless, its neck drooping, forming shadows on the floor and some dirty clothes.

Goosebumps poking out. Coldness replaces hot. Sweaty, sticky and naked, Bra took a small review. This. Is the result of their argument. It hurt to sit up. Even more, down there. It's sensitive.

While the first few kiss felt like magic, her little spark died during the first few thrusts. Virginity, long gone and lost. She was saving that.

Hello, womanhood. This different kind of womanhood. Not the one where you bled out by nature, though she was bleeding. Her pelvis throbbed. Eyes pressed shut.

Factory stitched blankets scrunched up in her pale hands, Bra newly asks herself, how her first time turned out to be so lame. She was supposed to be saving this for prince charming and... she seduced 'him'. 17. She really seduced him. This is something someone only does in a dream. Bra went through with it. His name use to be written all over in katakana in her school binders, for Bra's sake.

Overwhelming emotions drenching her, like a small green plant drowning from being over-watered, Bra wonders what came over her. This had only been the one time, they'd just got through. Lips tightly pinched together, she never thought she'd feel so insecure, in an instant.

Already.

Her body was aching numb and her limbs felt like old rope, worn. To think one simple night, would make her keep him.

The romp that just took place, none of it was planned. 17 never wanted her. His performance hid nothing. Selfish intentions and one-sided gratification, he just wanted to get it over with.

Another life lesson just learned, some things, you just need to leave alone. Or more of, some people. Many hours ago, when Bra entered Kami House and found out 17 was staying the night, she wasn't that excited. She would whine in her mind like a little girl, _'Why didn't I stay like that? ...I should have stayed home.' _

Lip quiver.

After removing her body from the floor mattress and climbing into her rope-tie shorts , Bra's heart sat heavy in her throat when she picks her torn striped, discarded panties from the ground and moves to removed the floral bedding.

A huge swipe from other her palms, pillows flew to the floor. The soft falls of footsteps were catching up to Bra from behind.

Leather belt undone, it rattles over 17's new new pair of boxers. The metal clanking from against each other and his movement. Attired in his usual Red Ribbon army black tee and dark blue denims, with an orange handkerchief in one hand, 17 returns. Denial ridden and doubt dotted all over his youthful face. He didn't look at her, talk to her either. As if, he were already trying to block out what just occurred. Not 'thank you', not even an insult.

Bold attitude gone. Bra couldn't say anything. Just stood there for a moment like a frozen icicle.

An uncomfortable slouch and shift of her shoulders.

With three fingers, Bra plucked her lilac scrunchy from the carpet and begins tying her hair up again while the cybernetic being tidies up the room. 17 picked up trash from the ground and stacked away Master Roshi's scattered magazines alphabetically in order, in a neat pile and picked up garbage. Even the piles of mess, that wasn't his.

"You can leave now," Frigid sounding. Chilling. His current emotion reflects his eye color, cold. But not the blood thirsty kind – he remains relaxed.

Slender fingers collected in her palm, Bra takes the android's advice with her head hung low, cyan baby hairs sticking from the back of her neck. Remorse, covering her like a heavy raincoat, when she roughly wipes her eyes with the back of her arm.

There goes her private 15 minutes. Gone. There. There's nothing in this world, she could do to get it back. There wasn't anything else Bra could do now, or was willing to say. She had screwed herself mentally, emotionally and physically in one night.

In all truth, Bra just wanted to go home. Even seeing Trunks was better than this.

When she leaves the room, 17 finishes latching and securing his tan leather belt under the buckle, then collapses purposely on the ground on his backside, spine against a stack of mattresses. Dazed with drooping eyelids, mind racing all at the same time – he asks himself, _'What the hell just happened?'_

17 felt like an animal. A dirty, disgusting, filthy organic animal. His blamed his niece. She should better care of her friends. 17 wondered, '_How could she?'_ – let this walking abomination of a girl touch him. There should be boundaries for this sort of thing.

The way he gave in just like that – when Bra grabbed him down there, he was instantly paralyzed. When they locked eyes, it felt like being face to face with Cell. How daunting and exhilarating it was been at the same time, it had made 17 feel pathetic. He had complete control of his limbs and was fully functional enough at the time to whack her in a non-suggestive way to evade, but he didn't move. There wasn't any programming that would keep him there.

How Bra even knows that 17 still resides in mountain terrains, pisses him off. He wondered how she knew. Family should know better, not to yammer private business. They tell each other everything, she and Marron. They were damn close, both of them. That's a problem.

17 wanted badly thrash something, do something violent. Smash the ground. Kick a wall through – anything. This might have been the second or third time he's screwed something up. There's never been so much hatred for what he's done. She wasn't ugly or anything. To be truthful with himself, 17 had been running out of excuses of why he's been immobilized during that moment – being vulnerable. He thought letting Dr. Gero handle him, was more than enough of a dead giveaway, that he didn't care about his body. But, still. There was still some aspect within him, that made him accept defeat that night. Carnal desires, something like that – that humans had. Right now he puts himself in court, his echoing thoughts, being his own jury.

_'Wow,' _Streaked with sarcasm, from his head. Appalled, by his own behavior. _'Was this what I've been talking about, when I said I wanted to prove Vegeta wrong?'_

Split second passing, 17 endures his own thinking.

_'Flashing a kid,' _Silent chuckle._ 'I must have hit myself in the head. Seriously?'_

In the inside, 17 admits Bra is a very attractive young woman. Maybe, for a saiyan. What other saiyan girls looked like, that was random. He didn't know. The girl was a hybrid or something. He could care less about that stuff, surpassing her oral skills, the only thing 17 had never never seem to forget – for Vegeta's kid, she had really good hair.

_'Idiot, why is that important?' _

He had no interest in touching her before that was until she put her hands on him. _'Should have stayed away.'_

One of the reasons 17 kept his distance was because he knew all along of her 'big', meaningless crush on him. He was feeling a little low at the time, he thought his ego could use a little more boosting. Bra use to follow 17 a lot when she was a younger kid whenever he was around those rare days with Marron and he'd just tease Bra.

Fun.

It was just pure, lighthearted fun. Completely harmless. It wasn't like he plans on manipulating her or anything.

In fact, during that day – _any _type of recognition would have made 17 feel good. Rather it be destroying something, or saying something witty to get on someone's nerves.

On a sexual level, 17's never looked at anyone like that. He didn't want to start now either. Up until recent, Bra's body proportions began to match her mature attitude. That isn't the problem, though. More than surely, a prepubescent girl that made him him silly heart shaped cookies in the past, wasn't going to convince him to suddenly sweep a girl off her feet and carry her away forever.

Her human growth spurt didn't help her at any aspect, either.

It seems that Bra has changed for the worst. Mentally.

Bra is a spoiled brat. A complete priss. Easily ticked, whiny, stuck up, rude, bratty whenever she visits Kame's House lately, whenever 17 just happens to be there – he could just go on. She doesn't get anything, she's just a 'kid' and even if it were ever possible for him to have a 'type', she would definitely not be it.

Mental image of his smiling niece, flashing in his head. Marron's porcelain skin glowed in imaginary light. Eye closed and grinning, blonde hair picked up wind when it lifts above her white collar. 17 gathered more jet black hair in his palms when he leans forward, miserably. Teeth clenched tightly with his gums showing, while he tries to sustain this new wave of 'human' emotion.

Shoulders barely shaking and eyes shut, he looked calm in the outside but in the inside he he wanted to hurl something. This had to be, the most embarrassing thing that 17's ever done. Either way, he went through with it and found it rather enjoyable. His 'emotions' were a curse.

How his sister would handle it, if she found out about him screwing Vegeta's loudmouth daughter in Roshi's small, stuffy house. He didn't have the time and didn't want to imagine their bickering. Drama's only good if it's funny.

This, isn't funny.

Deep exhale. 17 brought himself from the wooden floorboards and continues off with his morning. Mentally disheveled, even more right now than before. There's no use in wallowing away, when he could be out doing something.

Birds chirping, the metallic rooster decoration on the rooftop reflects light. It spins. Tanned bread springs out of a toaster.

When Bra finished her morning shower and meal, 17 was nowhere in sight.

She finishes dabbing on the remaining of her skin matching concealer over her neck to cover up her first hickey. Reddish purplish blotch. It looked like a lemon, only blotchier.

A dainty hand reaches up and hovers over someone's mouth. It wasn't from Bra's.

Long yawn.

Sky blue eyes peering up, at her back.

"You're up pretty early, Bra," A gentle smile from a friend, when the blue haired girl in a fluffy pink towel that had a toothbrush in her mouth. She shivered slightly at the sound.

Attired in a classic two piece wool pajama set with heart buttons, Marron stood by the Briefs girl with her hands balled up, gently by her sides, thumbs pointing. Another uncomfortable tremble from Bra when she spat her out her bubbly mint toothpaste in the sink and begins running hot water. Her lips are not as swollen as before, from all the kissing and the taste of 17 and was fully gone from her mouth.

Flat citrus soda pop and tensed felt denial.

Bra gave her friend a nervous, "Mhmm." when she dabs a small towel up to her lips.

Red hairdryer pulled in her hand and black outlet plug hanging below her elbow, Bra turns the styling instrument on, to block out some of her thoughts. The television in the living room turns on, aerobics programming on again. Somebody turns up the volume.

More tap water running, dishes bumping against each other could be heard passed the white paneled doorway. There was a jog near the bathroom door and a loud, grouchy complaint. Clothed in an orange gi and a frustrated scowl on his mustached pudgy face, a frizzy haired freeloader screamed,"Come on, man! I don't have all day, I have to _go_!

Aged Yajirobe. He boomed those things aloud, chubby meat hooks clasped over both door panels while two best friends exchanged grins. Bra's was more forced. Unsure, how to feel at this state.

Android 18 stood up from her sleeping space, eyes glazed over and sliding over the scene like a marble. Outside, it looked peaceful. Wind blowing over the palm trees in the back, creates shade in the sand. She loved waking up to this. Krillen rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm, "Mornin' hun."

Small smile, His wife greets back 18 was standing up, smiling warmly in her socks, with a baby blue tatami mat rolled and tucked under her slim arm, "Good morning." She greets back to her shorter spouse in her feminine voice.

Marron sat leaning forward in the counter on top of an oak stool, with her face in her hands while the adults scraped some food off of their plates in the garbage. "Uncle 17 didn't say goodbye." she sighed exasperatedly.

Light blue eyes, fixed on the prismatic colored waxed fruit bowl. Her mother, 18 places her hands gently on her shoulders.

"Hm," Krillin remarked, gray hairs poked from the top his head, fanned in the air like a short bristled broom. "Well, he did leave pretty fast didn't he?"

"Probably because he's got _other_ stuff to do," Yajirobe threw in. "Pft. Figures. Always acting like he's better than us." As if those beady eyes of his couldn't get any smaller, he spoke ill of the rebel android freely, while tying on his straw sandals. "Feh. I don't understand this guy. He's so weird. He isn't foolin anyone with that act, you know. – always trying to be cool," mutter scoff. "It's like he's a grown man in a kid's body. Pfft. Get a job. "

A loud whack and some rolled up newspaper. Giant lump that looked like a hill, appearing on Yajirobe's head.

"You're one to talk. Your not married either," 18 defended, unplugging a night light from a jack. "And it's not an act, he's my brother. If you hung out with us long enough, you'd _know_ I've tried setting him on dates before, it just doesn't work."

"Well, maybe you should try harder. It'd make a good attitude adjustment," Pig Oolong added, walking up next to the retired fighter. "He's so good at being sneaky," Retorted, crossing his arms. Thin lines over his own beady set of eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's done it all before."

One of the sudsy dishes slipped and fell from Bra's grasp, onto the hard surfaced floor in front a her.

_KLANKk!_

Frustrated with the move, she bellowed out loud. Lungs somewhat ached with feelings overriding her. Small shriek bellow from the outside, when she hop backs awkwardly on the balls of her heels. Shards of ceramic scatter on the tiles and near the cabinets. "Klutz."

"...how could I be such a goof?" Bra mumbled, she absolutely loathed and detests herself right now.

A soft hand nested by her neck and shoulder. Another pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Of course, she would be there by her side. The only true friend she had besides Pan.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... time of the month," Bra lied, wiping her forehead with the back her arm. She rose from the ground, Marron's arm fell to her hip. The shorter girl backs away. Hopefully, she was giving her friend enough space to breathe. Right off the bat, she knew something must have happened. She's known Bra for a while and the odd fidgeting gave it away, "Bra, do you want to talk about it?"

"No – no, it's fine. I don't have anything to talk about, I was just feeling weird..." Bra's voice croaked when she trailed off. The golden haired girl tilts her head to the side. Blue bangs shading her eye when Bra holds a broom up to her chest and begins sweeping away the debri she created. "...because of the climate," Bra continued. "I got the sun in my eyes – and you know what it does to my skin sometimes."

Another excuse. If her voice were flesh, it would be sweating.

Bra tossed in a fake chuckle, to make sure nothing looked wrong her. She's told herself, that she's the best thing near perfect. If it were a different room and she were alone, she would have broken down by now. An emotion she isn't really use to having, Bra would try to conceal this. Keep her friend fooled just a while longer, until someone picks her up to go home, "Can't tan too much, you know," Bra continued. "h'I'll be fine."

"If you say so," wet blink.

"Mama." Marron turns her attention to 18, who was squatting, holding a small dust buster between her knees. "Do you know where uncle 17 has gone?"

"He left a note," 18 replied to her daughter.

Bra's eyelashes shot up to her eyelids, "Read it."

From the kitchen counter, Marron reached out for a folded piece of paper that was loosely inserted inside the tanned straw basket she was gazing at earlier. Delicately unfolding the writing material in her hands, her blue eyes glossed through the writing. There was scratchy and in black ink, looked rushed, unprofessional for a perfect android, "...hmm." Marron observes it, and began reading it out loud.

_Had to go. Some things... have come up. Thanks for the supper sis, appreciate it. When you see Marron, will you give her a big hug for me? Marron, if you're reading this, tell your nosy friend I said bye._

Around the last remainder of the letter, Bra slid her eyes closed. Oh, she could imagine him now. Probably laughing and making fun of her. Black shoulder-length hair and looks that could literally kill. That stupid dazzling smile of his, _'Hmph.' _ that annoying voice echoed in her head. After all of that. Years of play fights and trying to get close to him, 17 avoids Bra like some cheap, abandoned car seat in a parking lot. Huge, throbbing headache.

No, she won't accept this. Bra was not having this.

She had just got done pouring all her heart out. She put her heart out on her _sleeve_, confessing to this guy – if what happened even _counts_ as a confession.

Cheeks burning up, cardiac go haywire. If possible. Her body froze. Anxiety and denial chews away at her insides. For Bra, it would be her nothing but black for her in her imagination and haunted green light.

_'Was I just... rejected?' _

Bra thought she should feel even more awkward than 17. She was the one who initiated things, she was the one who started it – and now he was going to bail. Ditch her.

Outbursts from within, _'My first time... and it's a one night stand?'_

Bra withholds involuntary vibrations, her puny fists turned to the ground with her fingers wrenched and closed in her balled up fists again, palms turned to the ground.

_'You loser..! I thought you liked me! – you kissed me! I let you touch me! We're supposed to be together! I hate you 17! I hate you so much! You damned pig!' _

As if she thought his head wasn't big enough, she grimaced at the thought of him pushing himself in her just hours ago and saying stuff like she was tight and how he enjoys being inside her – and now this.

Bra can see now. Her mom Bulma could be right, when she argued with her beloved dad. Men are all the same. They're always in it for one thing.

That stupid laugh again in her head, 17's voice – it bores through Bra's mind, like hot bullet holes. Her heart took. She wanted badly to clench the frilly blouse over her chest.

A true jackass. Exemplified, at its best,_ 'Get over yourself, 17!' _

After retrieving the letter from Marron's small hands and getting weird faces from ripping it apart, Bra sucked in her lips inside her mouth defensively when she sprinkles the note over a canister. Swallowing down this big lump, that what would have turned into a sob if she were by all herself. A scowl formed heavy lines on her light complexion.

The nerve of him. _'How dare he. How dare he!' _Even after all of that – seeing, what she had got, Android 17 still leaves. Well, it's no wonder he's been single forever. Very aware and highly offended at the situation, Bra took that last comment in his note as a personal blow and very much like a mockery. Jumble up insults and derogatory speeches clutter both her mind and limb movement, while she struggles to remain sugary sweet in front of her blue eyed friend, "Marron." Her own vocals, shaking and interrupting her violent thoughts.

She calls for her, she dares not to let her emotion show. She wasn't going to lose control now, Bra refuses.

"..mm'hm?"

"...thanks for having me over and stuff... you've always been my friend," she sounded tired. Like, she didn't have any sleep – and everyone that was paying attention in Kame House looked their way, stops. The top half of her face turning gray like a lampshade's shadow.

Marron's face quickly morphs now, into concern. Still not knowing what's going on in the girl's head, Marron fumbles with her speech. She tried her best to decipher the ample hints that Bra shares with her. She fails at this, "No problem, Bra." Shutting her eyes, grinning.

Petite hands angrily slams a fashion briefcase closed, bed springs bouncing and squeaking below it while the heavy luggage shook. Unorganized clothes pops out of it. Pants legs, panties, sleeves – hanging out of it.

Sun heat beats against her feet, cleavage and back. Her skin sprouts red tan-lines on her body, from head to toe. The tied arm strings of her sundress, leaves white lines on her from under the material.

Blue haired, hot and distressed, with a burning tantrum burning brightly behind cobalt blue eyes, Bra felt like a raging bull. She was seeing red. Faded memories of the what occurred only hours ago, corrupts her thinking – automatically thinking 17 is a bastard.

Having her ride arrive, Bra frog stomps forward with her legs apart on the hot sand up to the Capsule Corp logo air craft in her neon yellow flip-flops. There was dirt getting in between her toes. She didn't even care if her cute pedicure got ruined, she wanted off of this island right now. The climate mixed with her current mood makes her feel even more terrible.

From elbows up, in a red rooftop, Master Roshi waves. Hippopotamus grin, barely any teeth shown in his perverted smile. A red hand mark on his face and sharp fractured wood surrounds his waist. The lenses of the old turtle hermit's white rimmed sunglasses gleamed against the sun. Nose bled and blush stained above his mustache and beard, backhanded by the angry saiyan girl for what he didn't know occurred earlier, the mishap with the t.v controller. "_Eh,_ bye-bye Bra_!_"

_'Boy, it must have felt like a hundred Bulmas had hit me at the same time.' _

"Still got it!" That's one of the exclamations that Roshi never loses from his vocab. "_Hehehehe_!"_  
_

Rising on her tiptoes in sand, at the front of the house, Marron waved vigorously with her matching flaxen haired mother standing next to her in a flowy sundress. Her hair was down, sitting on her shoulders, wind lifting the strands. "Take care, Bra! I'll call you!"

18 waves gentle.

"Tell Vegeta we should meet up sometime with Goku!" Krillen added.

Fretful, raising and arm, she wills a smile and waves at her best friend and her family. Even the perverted turtle hermit, Oolong and Yajirobe, who had just flopped to the ground from tripping on the string of his sandal. A couple of assistants slides a door shut for Bra when she sits down. "Let's go already!" She complained loudly.

The sound of the high powered thrusters landing on the white tiles in front of Bra's home, creates a small commotion and made people spin heads. A big yellow mansion the shape of a dome, reflects against and greets the big blue eyes of the young girl that resides there. Large azure letters read '_Capsule Corp_' at the middle-top of the construction. West City, where she belong.

For some people, morning is still beginning for the residents of West City. There were some residents, walking their dogs – jogging, women with their basic shaped babies in strollers. When bad guys aren't around trying to whoop her father's tail, Bulma Briefs considers the area a very safe domestic environment.

Boy, it was good to be back. Bra felt rich again.

Stressed and still bitter from the flight, she steps out of the sliding door of the big flying van with her eyes shut and eyebrows arched. Sweat beads roll down the side of her temple. Moments of the night before play in her head, like an annoying video doomed, set on repeat.

Bra thought she was Marron's friend, he at least didn't have to treat her like some ordinary fling – if 17 even had any. 'Flings'. She didn't even want to think about it.

Balled up hands and knuckles point to the ground, the spoiled girl takes a nice breather. With loose fingers, she pressed a red button and gets rid of the gray seat-belt that sat between her breasts, that restrains her. She could see the driver from the window, about to slide the door open for her. Her glare makes the fellow pause mid-step. As if she didn't show how irked she was at all, her fingers dug inside the handle of the door and she swiftly slides it open for herself. A ghastly stare from a stocky man in a suit and tie, when she gets up from her chair, glaring.

They probably thought she was being a brat again.

Away from the aircraft, Bra uses her body language in a negative way. It looked as if she were telling people to back off, whenever they would close in. The people that worked at the house, would tend to her belongings immediately when she struts towards the building.

Bra pretends to be taller than she already is and is wearing high-heels, when she held her petite waist and poked her nose up in the air. Snooty. Some of the employees, they can see now. Something wasn't right with boss Bulma's daughter. For the sake of their jobs, they keep their mouths shut. This will be office talk tomorrow, they were sure of it. The people usually keep quiet around her brother,Trunks.

None of them ever minded their own business.

Bra angrily gaits pass the line of corporation workers and palm trees, to the main glass entrance to her dome shape home. Like a gold pendulum inside a grandfather clock, the tip of her cyan blue ponytail sways back and forth with each and every angry stride. Her arms swung opposite directions with her walking after she had dropped them to their sides.

Inside the house, she hightails herself simply to her bedroom. Not running, but still walking. Striding – feeling like she had a cork over her head, she was going to blow her top.

It were like she were invisible whenever Bra passed through. Instead of taking the elevator as usual, her blue head peeks and emerges from to the top floor stairway.

Soft palms slid up the clinging metal rail. Heavy tugging still at her chest, she made it to the top floor hallway riddled with exotic plants and dark blue carpeting. There was a plug-in producing a pleasant scent in one of the jacks beside an antique lit table lamp. Miffed and befuddled to the extreme, if a person present around her, her or she would say it looked like she were holding her breath when she had her cheeks puffed out and red like that.

There was buildup in her mucus membranes, it's been felt. Her nose turned pink. A strange feeling – like, something that stung, built at the middle of her face. Red sketch marks below her eyes. There were wet beads at the corner of each eye. Mouth wiggle, more blood went straight to her face. Headache becoming more intense, and then – _wall shake_.

Harsh sound.

A door slammed. Hard enough to form cracks on the wall. If Vegeta and Bulma were there, they would be thankful for the construction unharmed. Due to saiyan temper tantrums Bra had during her childhood, that passage was made out of a special type of metal. The top floor rumbles. In the medium sized room, she lets her satin pillow take care of her face, when she dramatically pours her misery and anger out, the best way she could express herself

Bra cried.

Pain, sorrow, anguish. All, packed into one. Tear trickles. Her face felt hot. Vibrating, breathy sobs are audible, but not enough for anyone to hear. Bra was thankful she was alone.

The collection of stuffed animals Bra had organized before her trip at Marron's on her bed, she knocked them to the ground, wanting very badly to escape this childhood dreamworld – this fake fantasy she put in her big stupid head about Android 17, actuallybeing able to wait for her to mature for him. She didn't think it'd destroy her and it'd be possible to suffer an emotional heart-attack just from one stupid encounter and her she is now – pathetic, distraught, suffocating and coughing.

How she was so easy that night, 17 must have thought she was a slut.

Bra frowned at the platonic attraction she had, that could have evolved into a beautiful thing, if she weren't so obsessed and delusional.

_'Floozy!'_ She screamed in her mind. Heavy, aching sobs releasing from her, she wept. Embarrassed at her actions and her body, and ashamed.

While begins to empty her soul, she would call herself names. The word 'stupid' in particular, pressed on.

Over and over, and over again, like some music box that was throne on the ground.

Bright colored stuffed toys laid down, some flipped over and messy. Some of them had the stuffing ripped right out of them. That's how frustrated Bra was.

Lips trembling, Bra could still smell 17 on her. Name brand shampoo and the great outdoors. Trees and stuff, nature. How something so pleasant, could make her feel so filthy and foul at the same time.

Arm yanking movement, Bra violently chucks her tear-stained pillow at the wall and it slid, feathers bursting from it and pillowcase sliding. It flops to the ground, like a domino if it could sag. Bra couldn't do this.

She couldn't afford to like him anymore, not after what he just did. Not after – what she just did.

One of her deepest cherished flashbacks begins to play.

_Soft male laughter, _ _'"Hehehehe."_

"_Come on, uncle 17! You'll love this!" Marron screamed, tugging on his arm._

_A line of water sprays the pale arm of an angel dress wearing girl, waiting at a parking lot with a group of costumed designed shopping bags in her hands. "!" She opens her mouth and her lips moved into a pout._

"_Hey Marron! Isn't your friend a little high-maintenance for her age?" He squirted Bra with his cheap, plastic water gun. Laughter. Squirts her again. "Hey you,"another squirt. Nerve mark appears at the back of her blue head. 'Shouldn't you be worried about academics or something? I know that silly school uniform that you have to wear, was made for something! Why do you conform?!" _

_Grumbled beside the black haired gentleman, from the blonde, "Leave her alone, uncle 17," Marron knew he was bothering her, or was she playing along. "Bra, I'm really sorry," batting her hand up and down. The sides of her lips quirked up. "It's just that my family can be so embarrassing sometimes. Don't mind him," All through the talking, 17 kept his face relaxed, his blue eyes shift,"He's always been this weird –"_

"_Weird, huh?" That was screamed in the background. "I'll show you weird!" _

_Grace kept in her stance, the shopping girl was amped in the inside. Marron knew, but this was going to be a surprise. No one could hear Bra say this to herself, "That's okay, you're not going to get me this time," grin._

_An evil twinkle forms in one of her blue eyes. Bra came prepared this time. Her small hand pushes pass some decorative tissue paper, there was a super-soaker already filled with water in that shopping bag._

_With one arm, drawing the clunky toy with one arm like a soldier, she wields the plastic device like an army girl, soaking 17 under his chin. His cotton tee absorbs the water. The Red Ribbon logo gets blotches on it and gets darker. Confused, slick grin on his blemish free face. Even though he was faster than her, he still lets her shoot him with that watergun._

Soft plops,

_'You coward!' _

_small sniffle. _

Over her flashbacks, her long hair was undone again from her ponytail. Lukewarm hand covering her mouth and bangs screening over her eyes and forehead, Bra hung her neck low with her slim shoulders hunched. Broken.

He was always invading her space.

Bra didn't seem to mind. She had always done that too. Touch people without really meaning anything. When she was 14, she told herself she was in love with him and took every little look into context. Even from the smallest glance or brush of a sleeve. Bra wanted to be his, she always thought he was so beautiful.

_plop. _

A water droplet fell from a shower head above her. Back to reality, Bra soaks like a sponge, more sniffling. Her thighs looked bigger and wavy under the water she sat in. There wasn't any bubbles.

_'...Really?…' _plop._ ' Am I really this repulsive?' _

Bra didn't know what was wrong with her. How 17 would be so cold-hearted and act uninterested after all that had just transpired, has made the raw pain in her chest more excruciating.

Maybe it was bad that 17 was the only guy she really liked.

Even if it's wrong and he is older than her. Before he left her, Bra had the every extra opportunity to avoid this. Get the glass of water and go straight to bed. Bra does the bests she can with this, shoving remnants of spouting tears back down her throat with a large gulp, "I hate you so much..."

Not feeling much like her 'saiyan' half anymore, Bra quickly dismisses her irony and rises from the steamy bathtub she soaked in, hand dripping with passion flower scented bodywash ,mixed with some water on the white slanted rail.

Wet, transparent beads slid and fell onto the suds, some of it from her eyes. From all the crying, her lashes looked a lot pointier for some reason. Lightheaded and woozy the teenage girl lifts her naked body from he the tub and touches her forehead. Like coins attracted to a magnet, some of her bangs clung to her skin. The water goes down the drain quickly and she finishes drying off. Bra threw on a small t-shirt and a new pair of panties. Her backside eats away at the small material. She ambles pass a large mirror in the washroom without giving it notice. She didn't even want to look at herself.

With bags under her half-lidded eyes, Bra trudged back to her sleeping quarters. Burrowing herself under the a mass of cold blankets head first, like a chipmunk, when she wiggles back in her twin sized bed next to her bright green stuffed frog and orange 7-stared dragonball pillow.

Bra decides, she could still hang out with Marron, as long as he's not there. There won't be any slumber parties for her anymore. At least, not in a while. All she could focus on, is rest. Maybe, shopping therapy later on. Whatever helps getting rid of him from her mind and heart forever.

A flock of white birds soars north. Smooth. They glide through the skies, away from most civilization. V-shape alignment.

Calm exhale, from an artificial pair of lungs.

A cyborg's hand clutched the bark of a tree while a foot perched itself over a rock on a clifftop. The other one rests on dead grass.

It had only been a couple of hours since 'the incident' and Android 17 already feels as if a heavy burden has already been lifted from his shoulders. Eyes that looked as cold as a glacier but twinkled, bore through thick fog, peering down at the strip of landscape between the gaps. An assortment of maple and pine trees dotted and shrouds the scenery with its greenery. Clear watered creeks with boulders sticking out of them, takes a pattern like human blood vessels. Everything looked normal. So small and insignificant. Well, most of the things were to Android 17. Nothing to gain, if he were reign over something the humans hold dear. Old android talk again in his brain, this never seems to stop.

Up until recent, 17's been a simple guy. He's more content now, with just being by himself. World traveler. Wanderer. And if he stayed home, possibly one of those hermits – but that title would make him sound like a total geezer, than his natural cool self. This, is the great outdoors. Being free, with no one to tell you what to do. No taking orders, no nagging sister. Just doing whatever he wants, without being told what to do or being lectured on what to wear.

Seeing family once in a while may have its perks, but this is life. Solace is bliss.

"Hn," tiny pebble skips from the tip of his shoe that he pushed forward, falling through an assortment of clouds. That blue haired girl, filtered his thoughts again... Marron's... 'friend'.

He had been reminded again of the night before. 17 shook his head, "Since when do I run away?"

'_Kissing her forehead, what was I thinking?'_

Humor found, in error. Eyes slid slid shut, a silent chuckle passed through his lips. Appalled, at the radical behavior he's shown.

Bra was just a little girl, the first time he's spotted her.

Why now, with human hormones and whatnot how this conflict hims, 17 does not see what Bra sees in him. Despite the spiky confidence he conveys in front of the Z-fighters and their kids, there lies something in him. 17's been sheltering a tiny patch of insecurity for the past few decades inside himself. This may be exaggerated, but he'd rather die than try to fit in. His own stubborn ego, this is why he remains alone.

_'Settle down,' _18 says. Like that were so easy, _'Settle down'_. Haunting words.

Gruesome to number 17.

Mental snort. '_How can I settle down? There's still stuff out there, I haven't explored! ' _He had reiterated his own sentence given to his sister, in his head.

Inside his home now, beside an old lamp with a chain string switch, 17 had his head rested on the tips of his fingers, his slim body slumped on a recliner after another fresh shower. Again, he'd ponder all alone to himself in the abandoned cabin that was renovated years back, where he mainly resides.

It really bugged him, this thing, that's now a regular question, ' _What am I gonna do with myself?'_

Now, here's a dumb idea.

Get a girlfriend. After _all_ of that.

After what he's done with Marron's friend, 17 doesn't even want to _see_ another girl. The fabrication of that, he's been snickering at that for way too long. No way in hell, in his reality, that would ever happen. And having a kid too. Add that. Not the type of responsibility he'd want.

A life partner meant opening up his feelings and sharing burdens – emotional bullcrap. That's something 17 isn't too comfortable with sharing. He'd rather be playing an arcade game or be shooting pool. Maybe hunting.

Straight-faced most of the time, when someone suggests the mere idea to him. Blind dates annoyed him the most. Dates, period. Most of the women his niece Marron set him up with, they could never be use to his choice of lifestyle. 17 would never even think of bringing them home to his cabin. Human girls were much too squeamish and annoying – and then it was decided, they could never get use to his lifestyle. Energy blasts for one, and flying wasn't normal to them. It looked good on t.v, but in real life that was terrifying to most living, breathing organics.

Not to mention, not a single one them had a sense of humor and then there's the really bitchy ones that pretend to be intellectual all the time, whenever he's speaking – so they could get in his pants. The screamers. 17's been quite partially keen to that for a while. It did elate him at times, but that usually fizzes out and gets annoying. Though, 17 still looked young and charming, there wasn't a single person out there that he would even dream of calling a lifelong partner or would mess with. The odds of that ever happening is about one to a hundred million, some made up number he'd calculates. They're all the same. Marriage is overrated anyway.

Life situation, bleak. Lately, the cyborg's been feeling like a waste of space, really. 17 dares not to reveal this to anyone because it would make him look like a complete dud. Not even to his sis, 18. Being vulnerable towards his own family member, he had too much pride, but he'd listen to her. She didn't have to say it, but she knows his pain. Being by himself, she knows he gets lonesome sometimes. No matter how far away they are from each other, they always remain in sync. Her suggestions wrenching at him like a light screwdriver stuck in goo.

It had to be that little girl, Bra.

Lips jutted, hands square on her hips. Fog frame over his memory, her voice rang, _'You obviously don't like girls.' _

She had to be the first person, who is bold enough to question him on his manhood. His preference. Prelude to consequence, since she the young woman was so reckless – 17 wickedly thought to himself, if other people weren't involved, he would have had her a second or third time. Take her around the world. It wouldn't be out of love or passion, but he'd mangle her. Bra's coming of age afterall, 17 thought_ 'Why the hell not?'. _He's safe. In his head, 17 can think these things if he wants. It wasn't like he were voicing these things aloud. He would definitely do it.

She was the only person that had enough guts to show genuine interest in him – and was fearless enough to put the moves on him, afterall. If she doesn't hate him all the way, maybe he'll grant her permission with a fling with him. Astonished at her ways, 17 selfishly admits to himself, if the opportunity knocks again, he would give it another shot.

And then, disgust.

One of the things he's feared, he's starting to think like an organic again. The sleazy kind.

The kind that neck their girlfriends in their cars and view up-skirts with their clunky cameras. Ones, he's thought of shooting dead at parks, after he had been awakened by his father, Dr. Gero.

Their had to be a whopping mass of information crammed inside his head and he still doesn't get how he ended up being inside Bra. How simply swapping spit with a teenage girl at an old man's bedroom, end up turning into full blown intercourse. 17 couldn't comprehend these things. Or maybe he could, but he refuses.

In his own way, 17 always thought he was a genius and commends himself for it occasionally – but for once, he couldn't figure out something and that bothered him.

He didn't have the time to think about that and he didn't want to either. It's done. Finished. Over with.

Just move on.

Things will get better. Or for him, remain the same – he meant chicken out. Stay invisible. Leave all those people alone. He wasn't going to go to that turtle hermit's house ever again. Not in a long time. Here, in his property, this is where 17 will be having his family meetings with 18 and Marron for now on – and if that 'saiyan' Vegeta comes in bursting through his door like a disease animal for banging his daughter, then that'd be alright. Good. Let everyone find out, at least his life be less be boring if something as exciting as that takes place.

Maybe, if the man with the bad hair is lucky enough to kill him, he wouldn't have to deal with 18's friends anymore. It took 17 years to tolerate having a niece and it took him _years_ to tolerate 'them'.

_'So, that's definitely a no,'_ 17 mumbled in his head, getting up from his sitting spot.

"Hmm..." Perhaps another cold shower would do him some good. He just got out of there, though. No more family time, for a long time.

Loud wind blowing and the sound of beeping and distant traffic.

"So, what was your first time like?" Son Chichi, thought this was lewd. She nearly spat her out her creamy coffee from overhearing this from Bulma.

Awake and disappointed that she's still alive from her brief slumber, Bra sat up. Back straight and perched in a big, wooden, white lawn chair with rainbow socks on that reached passed her calves and up to her knees. She had on spa slippers, covering her small feet and was in a pair of short-shorts that were tattered at the end.

Mismatched and still a little less contained from the events that unfolded from before, Bra still struggles with getting 'him' off her mind. Holding a silver fork in her hand, she watched two women carry on a conversation a their typical lives and how big of screw-ups their husbands were. Fluffy nimbus clouds drifting in the sky, forms subtle shadows on the ground. Bra picked at the whipped cream on top of her cake. It was so bright out, the young adolescence was forced to squint. A new subject in particular, caught her attention. The older women in front of her, were talking about how they lost 'it'.

They chose the right day. Bra thought it was peculiar, that they'd be sharing this today.

"Well, my first time with Goku was magical," Son Chichi starts off.

So, cliché. Bra automatically thinks this, when the woman discreetly shares her experiences with orange gi wearing Goku, "We were young and in love and we explored," her eyebrows going up formed lines on her forehead. "The most romantic and most awkward thing in the world. He kept hitting me in the eye in the dark. I had to show him everything."

_'Gross,' _Bra uncrossed her legs and listens anyway. While there, she tries to absorb everything the woman were saying. Bulma didn't even mind that she was around. This subject wasn't as touchy now, since Bra is older. Vegeta was nowhere in sight, either. Perfect. She hoped her daughter took notes.

"...and then one week later," Chichi mentions her pregnancy with Pan's dad.

"I didn't know what to do, but I was happy." Palm over her wide head, her eyebrows looked like they were upside down. "So glad I was married," deep breath. Sounded dramatic. "That _was _the plan, after all. When my son Gohan use to date, I use to tell him _ALL_ the time to wait! My Goten _sure _does have a handful of girls chasing him. He knows the rules, of course. Though, it'd be nice to be a grandma again... but kids nowadays," Old lady talk. Here it comes. "They have no respect! Just look at their clothes!"

"Chichi, we didn't dress any different when we were young," Bulma tries to see light in her talk.

" – AND their grades!"

There was a bottle of ketchup being twisted open under Bulma's pale fingers. She squeezes some of the condiment over the savory burger patty, exposed over a sesame bun while Chichi complains, "Have you even _drove_ near the parks in your town, Bulma? There's teenagers making whoopee all over the place! I'm so lucky to have only one – _lover_, that is. Everybody wants to be a delinquent nowadays. Nobody wants to be moral." Voice gaining a higher pitch, "Nobody practices abstinence anymore."

"Well, I'm a city girl but I did spent most of my time in the wild. I can't say that I've had only one man in my life, but Vegeta has been the most dependable and most faithful. Way better than cheating Yamcha," laughter from her. "Hands down, that's for sure."

Giant disbelief inside Bra, that was their family friend, " – mom, you and Yamcha?"

"It's a long story, hun." Eyes closed, hand over her lips

Usually when he mother talks about this stuff, she'd be all for whatever – but this time, things were different. Now, experiencing what they've just confided in front of her, Bra wasn't so sure if she could tell them what she's done with 17 yet. Chichi was there. She's too loud and Bulma didn't look like she was too much in the mood. Bra was experiencing a mental skirmish. Just in case this were ever practiced again, this she had to ask – she asks them, "...and when do you get on the pill?"

Chichi spun her body in her chair, her globe shaped earrings dangled with her movement. "Huh?"

Bulma wasn't surprised that Bra questions this, she replies anyway, "Oh dear, probably as soon as possible after you lose it, hun. But, I'm sure you're not out there having sex." The blossoming miniature version of her, sinks in her chair. Bulma continues, "You should be worried about your **grades**."

"Y-yea," sweatmark. "Of course mom, you know I get 100 percent in every exam."

Cheeriness returning, the corner of Bulma's lip quirked up. "Well, I know that honey. You're my baby. You did inherit my genius after all. " Bulma gives out another one of her trademark winks.

Bra blinked, still not up to talk much, "Gee, thanks."

_'Scary.'_

"Well, since you asked. I'll tell you about that pregnancy scare I had as a teen," Bra's eye twitched. She didn't really want to hear about this – forgiving with her mother's talking, she forged another smile.

The middle-aged women went on. When Bulma tells them her story, Chichi would occasionally dip in to criticize. "Well, actually. None of that would of happened if..." and so on " – well, I don't blame you, it _was _sort of your fault."

"How do you even know? You wasn't even there!"

While different lectures were being discussed to the young girl, it didn't take any quicker for their point-of-views to clash.

"Just wait a darn minute, Chichi – just who's telling the story here, now?"

Bra sighed.

With her half eaten dish of key-lime pie with whipped cream on top in hand, Bra had to get out. They were no different than her and Pan, they were going to get into a starring contest and debate. She slid the sliding back door open and climbed through, dipping her big toe in the indoors' blue carpeting. She made it to her room again and started collecting all the stuff that she threw to the ground. Spring color dyed wool and cotton.

Sad. It's only been less than a day and Bra feels lonely now. Seeing her mother talk to Chichi made her want to reach out somehow and spend time with her friends. An imaginary light bulb flickers over Bra's head. Maybe this will help her cope, she just needs to hear a familiar voice. She already missed Marron.

First thing's first.

"I, know." Same old cheery optimism returning to her, before that trip to Roshi's, Bra springs up from her expensive mattress and frantically races, in search of her communicator. "I think I'll call Pan!"

Her petite body flops down on a pile of pillows, she gathers a rectangle device with the smooth edges and a Capsule Corp insignia in her palms. Sensitive to the girl's touch, the digital device instantly lit up, it's illumination spreading over her face.

"It sure has been a while, since we've last hanged. I wonder if –

After the loading bar finishes on the screen, Bra blinks twice. A default message prompts in Pan's inbox. Tiny shots of static electricity interrupts her in between, _'S-sorry everyone! Can't make it to the phone right now! Trainin' with grampa and Uub! New martial arts tournament comin' and I'm gonna make sure I'm ready this time! If it's an emergency, I'll try my best to call! Remember to stay strong!Wish me luck! ' _

A chibi cartoon image of Mr. Satan doing a victory peace sign, blinks on the platform before it shuts off.

Dull expression. Sigh, from the girl.

"That's right... the tournament..." Bra closed her eyes at this.

Head pounding again.

"Figures, " Pan was _always_ training. Bra wishes she could spend more time with her, she bets Marron did too.

A small thump from Bra's bedroom wall and door. It slightly opens. A man. Muscly and burly built, holds a half drunken energy drink in his hand. His light copper toned body glitters with sweat. "..."

Two steps. Then, three. In a baggy green tanktop with a sweat towel hanging from his thick neck. Hands with veins popping from his skin jutted inside his pockets, the proud saiyan prince enters his daughter's room without even considering knocking with a 'not so proud' scowl on his face.

Jet black eyebrows, bushy and narrowed. The starry twinkle that was in Bra's eyes, dies down a little when his grainy voice rumbles in his chest. Grave eye-contact towards Bra, that seemed questionable.

"Daughter," Fingerless gloves, the man wore. Vegeta wiggled his index finger over his upturned palm, motioning Bra quick to come over to him.

His long chin, dipped down to his defined chest and collar bone when Bra brought herself up to look at her father. Aquamarine ponytail swinging again, _'What could dad want?' _

* * *

_._

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**A/N: **_ ooh. So. Things are turning upside down right now. Sorry about Marron being so passive in this chapter. She thought Bra might have had something happen at home or something, so she didn't do anything. :l She'll be her feisty self in the later chapters. _

_And Bra. _

_You're a crybaby bitch in this chapter. _

_I just wanna wring your little saiyan neck for acting like it's the damn end of the world.( Insert 'Maron Leaves' theme by Bruce Faulconer when Bra fumes out of Roshi's. ) Lol... Jk. That's just pathetic. _

_And this is actually the _first_ time, I've ever written 17. I'm not sure if I did him well. So. *punches 17 in the face for being an emo fag* .-. _

_ehm. Yeah. I'm gonna end this A/N now, before I turn this into a chapter passage. R and R, please. Won't you pweeze? I wanna get better for you guys, insight helps. _


	4. Pan Talks

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm late. Hope it was worth the wait. Whoo. I had so much writer's block completing this. I didn't want to abandon this fanfic, because there's rarely any stuff around with these two... So, here I am. I hope the number of 17Bra fanfiction grows. Here's the hot-and-fresh new chapter. Uploaded for those, who still read it. ha. xD

_famoso_ - Crazy girl. I know. xD Yeah, Bulma and Chichi are still very good friends of course. I love it.

hehe. A couple of people from the Dragonball Series will cameo in this fic. I had fun writing that, though.

_Gerbley_ - oi. That 17's a mystery. Yeah - I think he does have feelings, though. He's just plays it off like 'heh' Mr. Cool. If you ever see 17 talk to Piccolo during their versus match, you'll see how he becomes agitated during certain situation and how fast he catches himself. Unstable kid. He's not the vulnerable type - or tries not to be. ;)

_NiceNipps_ - Guess you'll have to read on to find out. The prince of all saiyans is definitely in this chapter.

_Guest_ - Yeah. I'll have to agree with you, 17's fucked if daddy finds out. Good news is, there's plenty of fights going on in HFIL so 17 won't ever have to worry about being bored anymore if Vegeta ever-so chooses to blast him into oblivion.

_Guest_ - _huhuhu_. I did bb. Come read teh chapter nao. ~

* * *

******Disclaimer:** The Dragonball series is owned by ___TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, ___DragonBall_, ___DragonBall Z_,___DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of ___TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd.

* * *

**"Dragon Ball Z"**

Show and Touch

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Pan Talks

* * *

She stalked at his heels, pass some pretty ceramic vases and family photos by their sides..

Green plant leaves poking out in wild directions in one of them, Bra gets nostalgia. They remind Bra of that trendy ponytail hairdo she had as a kindergartner. Beige elastic supporting it, shiny and red at the top. All different shades of ruby, rouge, burgundy... simply red. Bra use to _adore_ that color. The thing looked like two cherries on her head, the way her hair danced up and down on her head, when she use to play hopscotch in her dress shoes and lace socks over a chalk drawn sidewalk. While Bulma had finish putting up her ponytail, Bra faintly remembers Trunks calling her a pineapple head and squints really fast. "Dad, what is it?" Pulled out of her thoughts, Bra asked. There was a slow gaining eagerness, while peering over both Vegeta's tanned, broad shoulders. She was happy that he was wearing new boots she begged him to purchase while they kept on walking.

"Where are you taking me? Is it a gift?" Small smile forming, anticipation. "What present did you bring me this time?"

Still silent, Vegeta paused at the end of the hall, twisting a steel hooked doorknob with his biker gloved hand.

It click when it opened. Sounded louder than it would supposed to – being, they are already surrounded by silence.

Bra blinked profusely as she watched him walked inside. Vegeta had led her inside one of the meeting rooms. A long glossy meeting table and two rows of expensive chairs under it. That sat idle, the flat surface and a laptop with the family's company logo on its screen was being charged. Four shopping bags that had sophisticated and fun patterns on them, were at the end, facing the biggest chair. Its goodies, covered and dipped with tissue paper. Polka-dots, stripes, metallic pinks and purples, gold and silver patterns. Some had glitter over it.

So, this day hadn't turned too bad at all. The rims of her eyes bubbled in tears.

"Oh, daddy_!_ I knew you'd spoil me when I come back!" She tries to controls her squeak of excitement, while the choppy haired man kept quiet.

"Waah!"

Bra ravaged the those bags on the table like she were out on clearance sale – like she _needed_ to be, anyway. Sarcasm inserted. Light crumpling sounds.

"I bet it's that new purse I wanted to order on the web! Ooh! What color did you get! I bet it's pink! "

Blue lashes shot up to her eyelids.

"Dad."

Thick eyebrows narrowed while he circles her, Vegeta stood knowingly at the opposite end of the table. Strong arms crossed again while he scopes out the blue haired girl's reaction, "I already have... all this..." She lowered her voice and pressed her eyelids shut, shoving the bags away like they were a plate of steamed vegetables.

In attempt to show her what he is talking about, Vegeta's arm extended quickly across Bra within a sweeping motion.

Expensive laces, underwear – held daintily, between his rough fingers and palm. He languidly drops the material it in front of her. Barcode, tags, labeling and everything, still on it. Another head tilt from Bra. Vegeta scoffed. Maroon stained face, deep dimples forming at each corner of his mouth.

"Explain."

There, Vegeta spoke.

Rock solid tone. The silence finally broke.

His daughter gave an inquisitive glance at the skimpy undergarment. Her face did not falter. Bra didn't look shocked at all. Maybe more angry – insulted. How could his little girl could even think of wearing – putting this stuff on. Vegeta is appalled. If this were her brother buying see through things, he'd be through the wall by now.

Bra wonders why he bothers. His sound never intimidates her. Not even bat of a long lash, or the slightest wince. Her frown had settled, just like his.

"Huh?" Bra sputtered stupidly. Her lips twitched into a snarl, then morphed turned into an annoyed triangle, her thin eyebrows pinched to the bridge of her nose. Irritated with this, the Bra had grumbled.

"What's this all of a sudden?

No. That's not it. The real question was,_ 'Who taught you to snoop?' _

They were doing just okay a couple of days ago, he and her. , he Vegeta to play the paternal role –which, he's been doing a good job of, but Bra thought that wasn't an excuse for him to snoop through her things. He's been at the gravity room during most days, she wondered when did he find the time to do a thing like that.

"Dad," Slender shoulders up and palms on her waist again, Bra's points her face in a different direction. Responding to him, "...I've always worn that kind of underwear. "

"What?"

"..."

"When was this? –how come?"

"What_ the – _"His words distracted her fast. Sharp pitch. Bra's could feel her lips curl to retaliate. Already under pressure, she quickly begins feeling insulted just then. Her cheeks puffed amidst seeing Vegeta stretch the thin elastic in his hands over perfumed ribbons. She tries to dispel a good explanation without sounding irritated, but as always her temper had a thing for backfiring. With moderation she controls her tone. "It's what most girls wear at school nowadays..." Shoulders shaking slightly.

Mouth barely moving during the next sentence. Her mouth twitched again, not moving much as she tries to make her situation exact. "You were there, when I told mom...I don't like... granny panties." Low murmur. "They make me feel less, cute. That, and anyway. What difference does it make, if I wear something like that inside my clothes or not?" Tone regular again. "It's not like anyone can see it – or I'll pull my pants down or anything."

Roughly confused, the saiyan prince's mind emptied at the words. Already he asked what gone wrong. He had tried his best to raise his daughter as pure as they come. Like a robot that shuts down,Vegeta had been frozen in a stand-by moment for quite some time. Shocked and disturbed. Most likely, appalled that her face held no remorse, it appeared he has a hard time swallowing this. Felt like, as if someone had shoved a dirty sock down his throat. This is how foul he thought his daughter's words were, even if the verbal injury was minor to him.

"Granny _panties! Ahhch! _Is that what they call it.I don't even know that much about earth customs, being here as many years as I have, but I do know this is not the type of material made for a little girl!Heart rate up, Vegeta gasped. "Bra! You are sixteen! These are for – _adults!"_

There's more, "Besides the fact that you want like to look nice when you look in the mirror hun, I see absolutely NO reason for you to own such a thing! You are young! Agh. Even when your mother puts this crap on, I still get uneasy feelings. These _feelings_, I assure you –that are inappropriate for your age and let's hope you don't get them until you're at least 30!

"30!? Huh?!"

_'Well good! It's not like I'd ever like a boy again!' _Bra screamed in her head.

"That's right! And since you refuse to train like your brother, you being sheltered will be strongly enforced! That, and you should be grateful of the items you already have! No daughter of mine will shame me, wearing such things! What if you bend over? Who's going to see that –who are you trying to impress?!

"Daddy, you're not even giving me a chance, you're being mean. You're yelling over me!"

"Silence, child!"

"uh-p – _h_ – child?! ...dad... that's something you'd say to Trunks..." Bra hid her whine.

Vegeta kept talking.

"Well! Get this, daughter. I will not be having you wearing these– these,_ undergarments _under_neath! _The material of the clothing you've chosen is too _thin_! It is like – you are wearing nothing at all!"

"Not true!"

"YES! Don't you get it!? It's wrong! Now take this tiny pieces of cloth and return them to their places immediately! Or throw them in the trash."

Not another minute of this, _'I'm so gone!' _

Completely tossing everything out the window, Vegeta was going to dish out, Bra quickly sniffed and pointed her nose up in the air.

That was enough.

All of this commotion, stemmed after one petty night with that 'perverted' android, so she calls him that now. Everything begins going downhill from there – and at the perfect time, too. Of all days, Bra just wondered why things had to happen this way. Never once in her life, she had never been scolded like that before. Not from her daddy. Bra selfishly thought she was supposed to be the favorite. Every since she had been getting older, there's been this thing, where she craves space and neither one of her parents wouldn't let her have it or give her time to explore it. It was like they had eyes in the back of their heads and it felt like she had to look over her shoulder all the time. Bra hated that.

Innocence previously erased from her forever and the subject of just mentioning her panties really hurt her a lot, it made her feel uncomfortable. From the hurt gaze from her father, it really looked like he wasn't going to let go, either. Talking, about that. The man's grievance for her personal belongings, irks her.

Sometimes, there would be days Bra could just run away. She needed 'space'. The only way she would get it, is if she hangs out with Pan and Marron – and Bra loves them. She may be attached to them, but she couldn't be with them all the time. Even, if she had virtually no friends at school and had to buy her way into their love. This whole thing about being treated like a kid – she couldn't do it anymore. Regardless, she needed an outlet. Bra thought at home, that would be it, but that may not be that place either.

"Bra!"

That quickly snapped her out of it.

It was time to move, "Just leave me alone, dad!"

Another fit thrown. Another familiar door slammed at the top floor level, that made the walls vibrate and the picture frames shake.

That's it. She was going to go on a screaming rampage again.

"UGH! I can't stand it here! This family is such a pain!" The girl was heard from her spring time colored bedroom, balled fists jutted by her sides and screaming. "_AHHG_! Somebody, kill me right now! This sucks!"

A hardy sigh released from Bra when she retreats back to her own safe bubble, in her own bed, glaring forward with her arms crossed at the pop-star and teeny bopper posters she had tacked on her raspberry shaded wall, that held a sturdy bulletin bored with photo collages.

The yellow light of her lilac lamp gives the room a warm touch. Stretched silhouettes from nail paint bottles, sat and laid disorganized beside a soft bristled hairbrush, makeup palettes, body mists and perfume on her pearl dresser with the golden knobs on it. The other particular lamp she kept as a baby, one that produced star shaped lights, rotate over the scene. Looked like night time in there, but it wasn't. With a simple slide of a curtain, broad daylight would easily destroy the shadows and dominate the dim decoration, but Bra prefers it this way – she thought the depressing look captured her moment best.

These rage fit Bra's been having, she didn't know what to do. Lately, it seemed that she's been irritated at most things. Her older brother Trunks, calls it the premenstrual syndrome. Its abbreviations and contents, Bulma's previously banned from the house, because the syllables itself provoked inclemency.

Whatever, that meant.

Zero tears dripping this time, Bra dipped her pale chin closer to her knees in fetal position, sinking in her sheets, her body laying on its side.

She knew it wasn't everyone's fault, that they were being that way to her. She was the youngest of the family. They felt a need to protect her. It was natural. They cared about her, they wanted what's best for her. Her dad, her mom... Trunks.

_'Blah, blah... whatever.' _

Without any blankets on, Bra stirred grumpily back and forth in her spot. Her nose wasn't stuffy anymore from previous events – thankful. Arms crossed and goosebumps lifting on her skin, brief anger still flares inside, that seems unstoppable, but Bra made sure to catch herself.

No one ever took her feelings into account. Maybe, except for her dad, but lately things weren't looking up for Bra. The small situation that had occurred could be just what she fears. Vegeta is starting to say things back to her.

Recently, like just now, her father had slowly began to openly scorn the things that Bra favors. An ultra thanks to her mother's stern approach, when she demanded Vegeta to put his foot down when Bra feels like acting out. Even worse. Now, whenever she whined or threw some sort of loud tantrum, it's starting not to work anymore. Bra hated being ignored, she'd much would have her father yell at her than do that – but not to that certain degree. Not what happened in the meeting room.

Another eight hours and Bra kept herself occupied.

Ceiling tiles and pipes. Fluorescent lights flicker at a low level facility. A floor fan spun in the background.

"She overreacted again, didn't she?" Low nasal speech. "...sis." Familiar sound forming, a gritty masculine voice pitched from a ceiling shadow of a stairway.

It was directed towards Vegeta.

The man had his hand at the end of a steel rail. Dull brown-black eyes focused on the source of noise, fingers gripping the metal, but not bending it. Soft frown tugging at both sides of his lips, he chose not respond. "..."

Out of his work suit and tie, lavender haired Trunks Briefs peered and lifts his ankle from the step he was standing on. He lets his father through. He was wearing blue wristbands and coal colored gi pants. A muscle bearing tanktop that revealed his well chiseled pectorals, just like his dad's. Partial damp towel draped over his back neck bone, his pores open and skin drenched from his own sweat.

Trunks tilted backwards, making way for his father to careen up the steps to join him. Light breathing mixed with irritation, Vegeta ignores the pretty-boy blue eyed saiyan as he strides down the next hallway with the him hovering over his back.

Their soft foot landings pat over the eggshell white tiles, that led up to the main kitchen.

Air conditioner put nearly on full blast, their sweat quickly evaporates and vanish from their skin.

The shorter saiyan would head right for the refrigerator, while Trunks saunters over the marble counter with his body forward to retrieve the opened newspaper that was sitting east of a gourmet plate of cookies.

The icebox swung open. A misty light fog spraying over Vegeta's throat and chest, while he searches soundly for ice-cream or some type of comfort food that would relieve his stress.

Parenting is exhausting. He had never dreamed that having a female child would be this hard.

"Well, don't you two look good today," Chipper Bulma, pitched in from the background.

Vegeta looked.

Bulma had just returned from being outdoors.

She held a different beverage in her hand. Iced lemonade in a long, dewy glass cup. Chichi and Videl were there, behind both her slender shoulders. Her tangerine nail paint reflects over the cup, ceiling fan over them, keeps spinning. Trunks sighs again with his shoulders down. Vegeta just kept quiet.

Small gulp, the short man looks down at his feet. He kept his eyes away, avoiding his mate's gaze with his head hung. Those ocean set of blues peering at him, reminding him of his offspring that just yelled at him.

Two blinks from Chichi, followed by Videl.

Videl had come to visit recently, to rest for a few minutes from a hardy day of fighting crime. Even after settling down, she still remains active at the force, fighting crime at her hometown and many city metropolises.

"I... finally did it..." Mustered Vegeta.

"Did what?" Croaked Chichi.

Pity hidden under his gut, he tries to maintain without appearing weak and his voice dare not quiver.

"Oh."Surprised gasp. She gets it. Blue haired Bulma replied. "S, you disciplined her, huh? h

"Good for you!" Random cry and applause. Praise from Son Chichi. She gave a thumbs up. She doesn't even know what's going on. Videl shifted on one side uncomfortably and gives nothing but a nervous grin for her mother-in-law. Her own eyes sympathizes the event, even though she isn't completely aware of what had partake.

"Not – exactly." Bloated facial expression, Vegeta remains pensive.

"Yeah," Trunks intervenes he continues with his mentioning. He snapped the lid open from his cold can of grape pop. He had just retrieved from the refrigerator, after his father had just moved. "She yelled again," His head cocked to its side, the back of his shoulder leans presses against his chair and dangles. His fizzy beverage hung below his arm. "Big mess. I wasn't there while it happened, but I'll take any word for it. h

"I say, we send her to live with Chichi, father." Suggested from the half-saiyan teasingly, about his baby sister.

Vegeta makes a low sound and his eyebrows furrowed.

Bulma shouted, "We're not giving your sister away!"

"Well, it's worth a shot,"murmured Trunks, lowly. Her slurps soundly, catching some carbon dioxide in his mouth. "..and fi_nancially_ speaking..."

Vegeta groaned, "That's enough! We'll figure this out together, as a family."

First one from him.

Bulma was in awe. She had always been the first one to suggest this in the past. It use to be before – that sort of thing would only exist in her dreams. She nodded firmly, arms still crossed and holding her drink with a pincer grasp, firmly. It made her proud that now, Vegeta is saying this.

"Well actually... It's not all bad,"Videl smiled warmly. "I think we can _all_ benefit from this situation. How about it, Bulma?

"nn?"

"We can all have a girl's night out together. Pan's been out training a lot with Goku, but I think she _could_ be open weekend. I'll try to get a hold of 18 and Marron. It could be just us girls."She grins, pacing from where she stood in her denim jacket, hands on her hips. I think we could use that break from the men. You in, Chichi?"

The woman with the oriental dress on and scarf placed her hands over her face. Migraine kicking in, "Ugh. No more breaks for me. You guys have fun. I just want to see Goku. "

Trunks commented dryly in the background, "Yeah, let's have sis spend more money. Wonderful. You guys know, when I was half her age, I was out saving the world." He comically mimics her the best he could. "' Oh, shopping and boys – my life is so terrible! – Daddy! When are you going to get me those shoes!?'" His index finger wagged at different directions. "'I hate nature!' 'That better be name-brand soap we're using.' 'My hair!' Trunks closed his mouth. "...yea."

"Good luck hearing her for as long as you hang. I'm barely around it and I still get that to no end.

Vegeta's mind went blank. Nearly everything was erased but a few words, "And... Precisely... what in the hell... do boys or any men have to do with anything? If, I may ask... " He cleared his throat and his oculars darkened. He had gone back to what was said earlier. He tipped his head up, gaining focus on the three females in the room. Those irises skimmed pass Trunks, locked on Videl in specific. The woman had her focus on him too, her mouth a circle. Eyes wide, but in a matter-of-factual fashion.

"_Well_, it's only a matter of time until Bra or Pan finds that special someone and it looks like they're blossoming into a _very_ mature young wo-...

Vegeta suddenly becomes defensive. "Mature what? – no... absolutely not." No one hears him utter this.

"Well, look for yourself! I'm not going to explain, it'd be like–"

"Lala_la! _Ooh, what's this?! It seems like, I can't hear a thing!"_chuckle_. I've completely zoned out! hg'What a shame_!_"

Chichi rolled her eyes at Vegeta's exaggerated exclamation and crosses her arms beside Bulma, her sleeves hung from her wrists, "_Any_way..."

"You think I don't see? I already know... she's growing up."Swallow. Short pause. "I think me and Bulma have already cleared that out."Calm again, the prince's statement was soft, his throat still holding its raspiness.

He continued. "If our daughter wants to begin dating, then she can go right ahead. I've even told her."

Wide eyed blink. Surprised, Chichi paused a beat. Videl followed through, shouldering in between the gap of the two older women with a small, meaningless simper. "So then, what's up?"

"Dad's afraid of who Bra might bring home someday. Says, no one's 'good enough' for her." Trunks was shaking an empty can now and opening a second one. 添ou know, typical dad stuff. I've already chaperoned a few dates. I really don't see what's there to complain about. Bra can pretty much hold her own out there."

"He, just won't let go." Bulma painfully strings her opinion along with her son's set of words.

Sympathy shown and reflecting through her blue eyes, Videl agrees. She steps forward in her velcro strapped boots. Looking still, just as concerned. "Well, hey. You know what, Bulma. It's okay."

Chichi nodded, as she spoke. "It's okay to be protective sometimes."

"Not the way dad is." Trunks frowned. I get all big brother mode too, but..."

"Excuses, all of you," Bickered Vegeta. "Bra already knows how I am. There are restrictions and I don't see anything wrong with me keeping my child away from garbage," Folding his arms once more. "Chichi," Black eyes dart to the woman. "You and Kakarot have sons, so of course you could not grasp anything I've been saying. And Bulma, I think I am doing an excellent job. You wanted me to be a better parent, and I am. I see no _error_ in restricting Bra from the poison air humans put in their society and as long as I'm around, I will never let her become a woman."

Light rumble from the ground, two sets of feet stuck to the air with legs bent at the comment. Chichi and Videl, get back up from falling. Sweatdrop slide downs Trunks' temple, "Now you see how crazy he is?"

Low thumping noise.

Bulma was going to reply, but she stops.

The rubber bottom of Trunks' chair leg scraped against some tile, it made a small noise. As if there were a mouse on the floor, his dark set of blues dart immediately at the slanted staircase that was stretched meters away from him. His sibling's hand drags down the baluster. Her mood and facade a deep gray, if she were glowing of and aura. A meek expression on her ivory complexion, she wears this as a mask.

That had to be the third outfit Bra had changed into that during day.

Her silence would raise a brow, but Trunks does nothing.

Garbed casually in a slinky peach bandage dress that brought out the natural blush of her skin and reached above her thighs in a white bolero top, the questionably soundless saiyan girl closes her eyes as she primly sat down at the bottom of the steps, minding her own business. Clustered thoughts from before, still drifting in her mind. Cyan blue tendrils hung over her shoulders when she presses and fastens the nylon buckles of her brand new boots. Eyes shut again and watermelon scented lips tugged downwards in a small grimace, Bra kept her arms straight at her sides and her hands balled like a military toy figurine, when she nabs her designer clutch and tucks it securely under her arm.

_'It's time to move on. No more sulking, no more corny flashbacks.' _Echoed determined in her mind and facial expression to matched, she glares at the ceiling. There must have been a few, wondering what she was looking at. That and, there was no way Bra would plan on staying home eating icecream all day. The terse look that Bulma had delivered on her face briefly. It quickly fades when Bra twists and tosses a look towards the family and guests' pouring looks at her.

"Hey, sis." Trunks would try to wave hi.

His hand stiffens in midair, once Bra squints at him. Her face twisted in disgust towards him, like she were assigned to work with an embarrassing classmate on a team project on. _Scoff. _

Trunks anticipated the reaction, "... o_kay_, then.

Hair whipped around her, Bra swirled quickly from his direction. Her lips pinched tight in an indignant angle, when she struts towards the front double doors, ignoring the very existence of everyone else who had occupied the room.

Random black strands poking through his head, Vegeta held in his sigh. Chichi and Videl would ogle, they remain clueless.

"Hey, hun," The mother of the blue haired teen tries to shed some light on things, while Bra remains available now. Bulma tries to make small talk while her daughter adjusts her flower headband in front of a faux gold handcrafted mirror. What's up? Did you take another nap? You've been awfully quiet up_stairs_."

Transparent sweat beads trickle down Trunks' face, a fake smile tickles his lip. His mouth was open. "Guess what we're having for dinner?" Bulma giggled. "Macaroni," Bra's left eyelid twitched. Teeth clench, like she were poked with static electric, her hands slipped, messing up the accessory over her head. Even that food sounded childish. "_Oh_, did you hear?! "

"I'm gonna head out, mom," Bra told.

Bulma fixed her hands on her hips and leans forward. "Well, yeah. I can see! _That's _what you're all dressed all cute for! To the mall, right?"

"It don't think that has to be any of your business_.._. Do I ask you where you're going, every time you and dad come back home late?"

Trunks thought that was shallow. "Bra, come off it. That's two completely different things, even I _know_ –"

"When are you gonna shut up?!"

She must have looked like a complete whack job, yelling over nothing for senseless things.

"Your brother's not talking back, Bra. He's on to something."

"It'd be nice for everyone to mind their own business. And guests!" Bra whirled immediately, fists balled up and tight and glaring at Bulma's friends. "Why are you still HERE!? This isn't a party, GO HOME!"

She instantly pants after she roared.

Awe. Collision. Shock and terror.

The appearance on all the adults' exterior was quite the swallow, from the baby of Z-fighting group, but not Trunks. Body shifting, fingers twitching, Vegeta's pupils shrunk. Bulma cranes her neck up. Videl had her hand over her mouth. The unnecessary lash out nearly made Chichi wild and hop over the kitchen island, with the fierce need to discipline Bulma's spoiled daughter with a spare rolling pin or steel frying pan. She thought inwardly, that Bra was so lucky that she was never her daughter or granddaughter. That hard head of hers would get whacked, nobody talks to grownups like that.

_'Oh, goody.' _ Not stirred at all, this was in Trunks' mind._ 'What a drama queen._ _Now she's going to talk back to mom and dad in front of Chichi and Videl! I knew she'd rebel!' _

"Revolt!"After his thoughts, Trunks shouts that aloud.

Bra hated it when her brother tried to be funny whenever she fumes.

"Jeez, why is everyone been so involved in my life lately, huh?!"

Trunks' outline and vocals were stale. "We're not. Bra," Energy slow, but returning to his chords during his suggestion. "I think you need to settle down."

He was standing near a big rice cooker now, that was behind him, near Vegeta with his elbows on the kitchen counter. Ego prodded at with an invisible stick and morosely offended, Bra puts up a defensive scowl on her face. "Dad! Do something about Trunks!"

After five marches towards her fighter slash computer nerd brother, she glanced over at her father – her cobalt blue irises demanded him to do something about the back talk from her older brother's rudeness.

All eyes on them.

Little did Bra know, hardly anyone in the room had any patience to put up with her tantrums that day, even Videl herself wanted to help the poor girl out, but she was frantic. Bulma inhales her nicotine through the oval gap of her lips and kept her arms crossed. Mundane activity. None of this was new to everyone. Bra was just making a scene again. Eyelids stretching a bit, Bra drew back.

"I'll be back in a few hours,"she murmured darkly, backing off.

"Dad. Hey, dad." Now, it was Trunks' turn to look up at his father too, "Dad, come on.. You have got to stand up for yourself."

An aluminum can was instantly crushed between a set of brawny fingers. The sharp noise ventilates through the scene.

Chichi felt a vein pop in her head. The woman lunged, "Hey! You listen here, brat!" Another set of arms lock under hers.

Bulma intervenes and screeched. "Young lady! – "

Vegeta muttered, "Let her go."

His authority still lingers somewhere inside, but he is lost. He turned his head on one side, but kept his eyes on Trunks. "She is going to do what she wants, anyway. This does not concern me right now."

Scared back from underneath the shirt, completely turned now, Vegeta heads back to the same direction he came. He simply escorts himself away from group. Emotionally ill at whatever the real reason was – thwarted – he quickly dismisses the situation. He couldn't talk about that in front of them. That was his little girl. That certain excuse, becoming more irrelevant to Bulma and Trunks, but it still makes him ache. This wouldn't be revealed of course.

"Hmph!"

As time had simmer, Bra's hand remained loose on the front hooked doorknob. Her lips pressed together again her facade sports an unfitting gaze.

She unlatched the barrier that separated her and the others from the rest of the world. White sunlight warms the carpet in the living room, forms a long streak through the gap of the exit Bra had the back of her dainty wrist hovering over. With everything shut off from around her for a few seconds, her lips peel back, trembled and twitched into an insecure smile. '_Did I... really hurt him?'_ Bra thinks about her dad, shaking away any sort of pang or guilt that she had for him. Whatever it might be. Bra is weary for a moment._.. 'He'll get over it.' _

Eyes pressed shut again, Bra lifts her chin.

_click. Thump._

The door unlocked and swung open a big surprise looms and washes the negativeness right from Bra. Only a yard away, it looked like a boy were walking towards her house. That is all disregarded, when the blinding sunlight slides away from Bra's vision. "Pan? … "

It was confirmed now, the individual making her way closer is Bra's long time friend. Big obsidian eyes and matching hair. The young lady wore an oversized shirt and a skin tight pair of spandex biker shorts that went down to her mid-thigh – a spitting image of young Videl with her short black hair and youthful Gohan in his prime. A perfect balance. Hands covered in fingerless gloves, they dangle by her wide hips. It looks like she looks like she had grown a lot too.

Bra gasped, "I can't believe you're here!" Prompt with her movement she flails, dropping her designer purse to the ground and tackling her into a hug, startling her and nearly knocking her off her feet. Muffled, "Bra?"

"Oh my gosh! What did you do to your hair?"

Bra spent time asking that and they would make little conversation for a while. Pan explains how it's for combat. The women inside capsule house couldn't help but smile, observing them through one of the wide windows. After spending time comparing heights, Pan's eyes popped, looking at the blue haired fashionista that linked arms with her and lead her to the front doors' path way. Bra yanked her pretty good.

"We need to talk!"

"Yoink!" Pan laughed jokingly from the motion.

Their parents looks smaller, the farther they'd run. "See ya mom! I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" Those onyx black irises of Pan's slid right to their wrists while their clothes ruffled in the air. Tiny frown. "...I guess."

Frantic footsteps scatter away from the front doors. It was bright. Bra squinted at the sunlight, but it didn't stop her.

"Whoa – whoa, whoa! Hey! Slow down, lady!"

The heels on Bra's boots clapped loudly against the gray pavement and the noises of Pan's sneakers follow, where the blue haired girl makes a run for it with them two together. The quick movement, makes their hair and clothes bounce.

Bra makes sure they went far enough from the house, until they reach the long, white picket fence. It was the only barrier in front of the big yellow building besides the company's sign, that separated them from the adults.

With her friend's tight grip on her wrist, Pan raises her head up, alarmed.

"Yeah, I can see that," The onyx haired female had said that in a chuckle. Something was pretty sketchy with Bra's behavior. "What's the big deal?"

She had to make sure she wasn't nervous.

"Oh no..." The words were being fumbled with, by the half-saiyan girl. She warns her with her tone. "This is serious. Really, _really_ serious."

_snickering._ A fingerless gloved hand reaches for a plastic wrapper over a sphere shaped lollipop. Tangerine flavored.

"Now really? Bah. How serious could it be? –and did it happen today? Trunks didn't accidentally do your laundry again and shrink them in the dryer again, did he?"

They continue their short journey on the pavement. Their shadows stretched in front of them while mellow Pan had her hands behind her head, walking beside her Bra, diligently.

Bra reached an oak tree and thumps her fringe covered forehead lightly against the bark. Her closed eyelids twitched under her long, pointed lashes. Her lips were a bent, slanted line.

"I really screwed up, Pan..."

_munch._ "Mm?" The tomboy laughed, "How much? What'd you do this time? – ow. " She reached for the side of her mouth, hoping it's not a cavity.

"Pan," Bra came again with her low talking. "Before I let you know... can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret, Pan." That didn't sound like a question at all. Bra walked forward, her eyebrows narrowed and her face leaning close towards hers. She always had a thing for getting really close. That made Pan feel sort of weird, but she was use to it.

"Um, yeah. I guess. Whatever – come on! Now, I really gotta know! What's the big secret?"

"Shh!"

"Hey! Don't _you_ shush me_!_"

Bra grits her teeth. "–Pan."

"**Okay**_!_" Followed by 'jeez' from the girl, right at the end.

A moment of silence, Bra's heart continues palpitating nonstop in her chest, to a point that she could hear it thrum in her eardrums. Her palms had become dewy when she had it clamped over her friend's face. Pan immediately stuck her tongue out and pretends to gag, before Bra removes her fragrant hand from her face.

Bra huffed, feeling stubborn again. "Never mind," Voice growing in volume like her mom's. "**Maybe**_,_ I shouldn't tell you it at all."

Pan glared. _'Mad at me, huh. Well two can play that!'_

"Oh, that's just splendid! Drag me _all_ the way out here for nothing. – You know what, that's okay. Don't even bother, Bra. I'll just turn _around_. "

Bra approached again, "Pan... please. You're the only person I can talk to about this..."

_'What kind of bi-polar...' _

"O-kay... _Kinda_ freakin me out here a little bit," almost sing-song. "You're being serious right now, aren't you."

A solid nod follows, the blue haired girl gulped. "You're not going to believe this... just bear with me."

Bra downs the saliva in her throat and clears her throat one more time, she responded. Her chin tilts down to her collarbone. "It's kind of weird, Pan... and you're... partially right, it was recent..." Voice shrinking a little. "No...no..." She moaned worriedly to herself, slightly retracting from her sentence. The pale skinned fighter behind her, gave a concerned gaze over the Capsule Corp's heir's shoulders.

"It's actually very recent. Well... it happened sort of, this morning.

Weird sound from Pan.

"What did? Come on, Bra. My ma and grandma are inside waitin and I've got Buu's mess to clean up from that visit back home. As much as I miss you and stuff, I can't really stand here all day. I have to meet up with grandpa Goku again in thirty minutes."

"I'll tell you in a second."

Six seconds pass, Pan pressed her lips together.

"Okay, then," Lazy wave. "Bye."

"Pan! Wait!"

Head spin when an arm is grabbed. "Look, I really just need to vent right now and you're the only person I can do this to. Just, promise not to judge me, when you hear the first few things come out of my mouth. This is really big."

"Well, it's sort of too late for that and you know me. Of course, I'm going to judge you. Now tell me what it is, Bra! Spill it!"

"I can't do this anymore," Depressed Vegeta rasped, collecting a group of shiny bags from the large living room couch. He began to walk up the stairs behind the center sofa.

When the remaining ladies in the room depart, Trunks' smile faded. "Do what?"

"Yelling... At her. She is my daughter. Hell, she may be a bit moody like your mother, if not more... but she is a decent girl. She is my pride... I am returning her things..."

"He asked me to come to his room– well, actually it was Roshi's room," Bra cleared her voice. "hhg_-hm_. Bedroom... and he showed it to me."

Pan stared for a while. It appears that the two have relocated. The secluded garden area of the dome like mansion seems about right. Birds chirp peacefully near them, but emotions beneath her surface was erratic. Bra watched for a reaction, Pan's. The girl's eyes could have been as big as hockey pucks if she were in an old cartoon.

"...and then next thing I know, we were kissing... and it was dark, so I couldn't see much of anything ... Pan, I... " Bra finished.

"So let me get this straight..." The only female alone in the Capsule Corp garden with Bra comments.

Pan's voice wobbles, "Seven-teen... and _you_." Bubbles on she could see, appearing over her corneas, distorting her view and much of her talking. "You and 17..."

There wasn't any other word uttered, since Bra had stammered and retreated into a miniture silence.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE 17!?"

Nervous moan, "_mmng! _Be-quiet_!_" Bra's mouth wiggled, her face beet red again.

The poor garden. It felt like an earthquake had just struck. Everything rumbled and shaking at the scream. Bra had covered her hand over the girl's lips, so she could retain herself. She slowly drew away from Pan after earning a perterbed side-glare from her. Now she shout-whispered, "How did you get with _him_?!"

"I didn't. Pan, he left me alone!"The sound of water pouring pouring behind them, Bra grit her teeth. "**By**. My. Self." The miffed female crossed her arms. The last three words were curt, her voice enhanced after her sentence ends.

Grimace and sniff of disdain.

"Oh..."A the edge of a marble fountain, Pan's body dropped. Her knuckles and fingertips face the ground, she props one elbow over her knee and rests her face in other her palm. Disappointed as predict, she shook her head. From the looks of it, dissapproval for sure Bra could sense it. Her arms in front of her, both hands clutching her small purse. Those cobalt blue irises fell to the striped tip of each her boots. '_Maybe I should have kept this to myself...' _

Here it comes. Vocab nucleur meltdown. Pan is going to blow, or more say, rant. Two things running in her mind– what will she say and how will she approach this without sounding like a pregnant dog. The brief stretch of silence, leaves both thoughts astray. This somewhat frightens Bra. She wondered what she had in store for her. Pan wouldn't tell anyone. This was embarrassing. She could feel her ears go red again.

"Well?" The natural huskiness in Bra's voice, during her impatience, left her sounding less friendly than she wanted. Unfavorable notion washing over Vegeta's daughter like a beach tidal wave after a mini typhoon, she could do without that type of suspense. She was going to die young, if she kept putting herself through these heart attacks.

During the anticipation, ageless Ginyu toad springs to another water fountain, making a soft _sploosh_ that rippled in the aqua near their arms. The vibrations of the splash formed tiny ripples, circle shaped – while he swam and disappears away from either of the girls' sights.

Blur of tree branches and sun rays, healthy green leaves that had flourished, caterpillar crawling and a humming bird flicking its wings at 34 miles an hour – behind a black mop of spiky hair, Pan did a small chuckle. Her body shook with the sound. The reaction is of somewhat Bra fears. For a moment, things seem less severe, "Wow... you're stupid..."

Just like that night, Bra nearly choked. She wasn't surprised. The irony of her situation, hangs over them like a damp blanket. There really wasn't any room for cheekiness, that deflated very fast. "...I mean really, Bra. I think that's the dumbest thing... I've heard you done."

Bra drew back just a little to protect herself. Ready for some sort of lie, if someone walks in on their convo, Bra still treats her confession, like telling a parent. She didn't want it to look like she enjoyed what happened to her, at the same time thought it was best to be on her guard.

She wanted to sound confused, "Which part..?"

The blue haired girl wanted Pan to be specific. One more time, she gave another glance out of observation, before the one big exclamation.

"All of it!"

After having her turn of having her mouth to form into a squiggly line, Pan lifts her head to protest. Her forehead forms stress lines like Chichi's. Coal black eyes glitter in disappointment. "How could you Bra? Me you and Marron made a pact. Not until we're married!"

"He was my childhood crush," chords vibrating under her dainty chin. Cyan strands tickle each side of her face, during admitting. Bra exhaled slowly. "He wasn't exactly making a move or anything, I didn't know what to do, so I flipped." Shrug. "I just had to make sure."

"By throwing yourself at him?!" Pan shrieked. "Okay, one – didn't you say he was creepy that one time we saw him at the park when we were 6? And two..."

"..."

"Okay, really nasty Bra. Now... here's what I have to say... – Are you crazy?! Everyone says he's nuts_ – psycho_! Off his rocker! And **you** – you practically let yourself be locked in a room with him and touched his fun parts. That's so dirty! I can't believe you guys even kissed! How much of a moron can you be!?"

"Tch."

"Look, Bra. All I'm saying is, all I'm saying is... there are plenty of ways, you could have shown your feelings. You didn't need to do _that_, though!"

"Well, I **did** Pan."

"Well, you're lucky he pulled out like you said. I couldn't imagine him being a total playboy like my grandpa Hercule during his old days. Wam, bam, thank you mam – because, that's all you'll get if you keep on doing it! See how all that adds up? You just opened your legs to the wrong guy and those were the consequences. And now you're crying like a baby, because you two fucked... literally! " So much panicking from Pan, she looked like she was going to blow up.

Hands holding her hips again, Bra pressed her eyelids shut. "I know, I _know_ it was stupid–you're right– but I didn't know what to do... He was there... and he showed me _it_ and you can say this is weird, but I think 17 was sending some sort of sign or something because he was blocking the door and he didn't seem too bothered when I looked at it, so I just went for it."

Bra gave a testy glance, her lips kept running. "I mean, not 'it' it – but I kissed him. He didn't stop me and I couldn't stop either. It was the weirdest kiss I ever had... and Pan," exhale. "Don't judge me. You would do the same _thing, _if the boy of your dreams asked you to be in a room alone it him."

". . . ."

_'Clearly, this girl doesn't know anything about boundaries.' _ Bumpy grin on Pan's face, her pupils were small, voicing that in her mind. She felt bad for Bra. Drenched and lost in her thoughts, her head tilted at an odd angle. She was as pale as a ghost. She was making the face, her body slips lower. Face, pitch white. Her voice changed, her mouth twists. "...I'm gonna be sick."

Bra held back her next set of spoonful of words she poured in small doses, slowing down her vocabulary, "Oh, Pan... please don't."

"No, _no_. Continue. This is actually pretty good."

"Okay..?" Bra pinched the bridge of her nose. She avoids detecting sarcasm, at all cost, to keep her just as big temper under wraps in front of her friend. "Are you going to be mature or not?"

"I'm plenty mature."

"This won't go out to Trunks, right?"

Smug grin appears out of nowhere, from the other saiyan female. The blue haired girl still couldn't read her, "How long you've known me?"

Relieved partially from the choice of words, Bra lips formed into a softer shape. At least she could trust her. After slowly opening her eyes, she kept her arms folded and mumbles, "So, you're just going to go off like that, saying that he's crazy because of a bunch of stuff our dads say. I can't believe you, Pan. You of all people I know should be the least like that – and last time I've checked, 17 looked pretty scared. I didn't see a crazy guy in him at all – and if you went shopping with me and Marron enough to get a glimpse of him, you'd know that he has a fun side too. He gets annoying with jokes, but Marron tells me all the time that he can be sweet and I believe her."

Blue irises glowed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, maybe because I'm rambling or something... I just think there's more to him, than people say. He didn't seem all that dangerous to me."

Pan becomes doubtful now, that Bra hated that night, since she is defending 17 now._ 'Talk about delusional.' _

"Are we really gonna judge him, based on what's been said? You barely know the guy and you're labeling him."

"...You barely know him too, Bra. "

"Yeah, well. I guess in a way, some stuff is right about him. From what I've seen, he does have a couple of screws loose in his head and I've figured that he could use a wardrobe makeover... but I liked him... all that time... I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about him, Pan. I can't get him out of my head. Even though I was wrong for doing that, he's still sheltered in my heart in this weird way. Kind of like how you are with those gross lucky socks you have. Pan, I still like him after he ditched me, help me! "

_'Go figure.' _If Pan were up to it, she had already said that aloud already.

"Well, to be completely honest with you. I didn't think 17 was your type. Remember that one time at the parade? You said he was creepy... that his eyes really bugged you. I always thought you went for those other types..."

A few moments pass. Bra bellowed, wanting to know, "Oh. And what _is_ my type, Pan?"

"Ah! Don't give me that! You know what kind!"

Inquisitive glance tossed at the girl.

"You like those beefy, macho, rich, 'my parents got me 3 cars and a yacht', popular, wealthy, party-going, girl chasing, attention seeking, chav suavy. mainstream guys."

Words, all just a bunch of words.

Bra could just scream again. This had to be the third time. Pan already sees it, when she dug her pale fingers into her ball up wrists and twists her palms.

"Oh, wow. That's not even it, half of the time – congratulations, you just threw everything that's unattractive to me in my face, in just that one sentence!"

The tomboy sighed, her face matched 'what did I do now' and her eyebrows furrow.

"Guys like that! The first three words killed it, Pan. Bravo." Fake clap. Bra held a snotty expression to show sarcasm to her friend's imaginary cliches. She breathed in."And now that you've half-reminded me of Trunks, I think I'll be first the first one to leave this room!"

Slim shoulders shrugged casually with her arms inside her baggy sports jersey, "Hey, you asked."

Bra held her hips again and began picking up her feet. Always storming off. She was right, she didn't know what to do. Pan's words got to her so fast. "This is ridiculous," she murmured.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. No need to raise your voice or anything," Pan wasn't really sure what Bra was battling, but she lets her have it, not letting herself get grumpy at her. She reminds herself, that it has been a while since she's seen her and she'd rather not fight. Upon mid-step, "...did it hurt?"

The question followed through, after another awkward stretch of silence. Bra swallowed. Her teardrop shaped earrings dangled underneath her hair, after just spinning around to reply. Having her full attention again, she did mention there was some pain in the beginning.

Bra couldn't help to think right now, for the sake of the fighter's lunch, she didn't get too graphic while explaining and tried hard not to let herself get carried away, being that she's still hurt deep down and frustrated about the whole thing – but Pan insists that she's seen a barrel of pickles during her day and strongly encouraged her to give her more detail.

"We didn't even finish. And anyway, I only tried this once and it'll never happen again. Does this make me a bad person?"

"No... but it's still going to be weird, hearing this stuff from you. Guess we're just growing up now." Seated with her legs folded and her hands behind her head, Pan's elbows were pointed up and she takes time to reminisce on some of their childhood. She watched clouds drift through the glass of the garden's ceiling, the image reflecting against her eyes as she admired the gray-blue shadows that played below them. So bright and white.

"If I ever lost my virginity, I wouldn't like it like that, though. No offense. In my opinion about 17 he's probably a cool guy once you get to know him... but he could have handled you more gently. I bet he has all sorts of experience doing that – being such a loner and all, like people claim."

There had been some churning going on in Bra's belly. The early adolescence jealousy she tried to seal away, rose at the remark and raises suspicion in Pan's face. She was being territorial of a person she never had – didn't even think she exists. Silence stretching over once more, all she would do is bite the inside of her lip. They've been discussing this now, them two – for what felt like an hour. One more question, Pan had to ask, "How old is this guy again?"

Body language, sending a 'no thanks', "Hmph." Arms folded again, Bra's hair bristles against her back as she turns. "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore, because I'll **never** do it again."

"Well, that's just peachy."

Pan wasn't too sure of Bra's last remark, knowing the girl had a natural thrill for danger, she would seek some sort of rebellion later on – it either her being, taking it out on her parents or stalking the guy.

In other words, Pan didn't believe her. Sunken into her thoughts once more, she hoped it wasn't option two. Bra may or may not find her way to 17 again. The news still fresh in her head, is still very disturbing. Like she promised, Pan decided to brush everything under the rug, once it's been revealed. In reality right now, none of that really was much of a concern for her. She had her heart on winning in the World Martial Arts Tournament since age 5, and it may be her first time joining the adult's division. Applicants joining there. The required ages are 16 and up. Pan may be a little occupied with shining above the others now, she really wanted to show the senior Z-fighters what she could do. Her heart beats heavy and throbs with anticipation both before and after she had been summoned back to Capsule Corps' front lawn on her communicator watch by a guardian.

After the girls separate and depart, Bra attends 'shopping therapy', as promised to herself.

There wasn't anything good on the radio by the wheel, when she held down a button, skimming through stations inside the wingless helicopter that she soared through the clouds with. Just a bunch of noise, the news, things that would bore her. The comforting sounds of the bags rustling in the windy atmosphere gave Bra much needed optimism, it kept her tranquil for the time being.

She sees that he couldn't have had too much remorse, when he left her like that and part of her now, makes her want to go back and confront him. But it was too late, he could be any place in the world right now. Marron had always mentioned him traveling and not being able to stay at one place at one time. He does reside in the mountain area, but nobody's said that it's his permanent home. Even if Bra knew where 17 lived, he'd most likely not be there. Him, having that 'non-routine life' and all.

A slight chuckle emits through Bra. Infamous half slanted grin, passed on from her father, on her pale face.

_'Guess it's good that you chose to stay away, because the next time I see that arrogant face of yours, I'm going to give it one good smack!' _

Low mutter, then frown, she revs up the engine thrusters on her hover machine. "Ingrate."

Midnight approaches and a city's metropolis' lights glitter brightly over a busy scene that was freckled with yellow hover taxis, fast food signs and sphere shaped buildings. "No, you promised. You're going and that's final." Soft but demanding plea over the phone, a strong but subtle woman's voice hung over the line. Android 18 had just finished making plans. Soft frown on a males face at the other side, he took his time to slide the receiver her had down passed his chin and hung up. Anxiety. This isn't him. An indescribable feeling mixes his guts. His adult niece's birthday. That should be programmed.

Snorts._ 'How convenient,' _His head lowers._ '..and of all times too.' _

17 had to face the light. Maybe fate's against him after all. Being partially superstitious, he did believe some bad luck had something to do with this. She'd be there. That girl. Nothing is making any sense, but he remembers when all things come to worse, maybe things will turn out fun – he could use some adrenaline. Being part human, he still produces that. Or, who knows. Maybe she won't show up at all.

17 gets over what is troubling him fast, "Not a problem."

Elbows bent and one knee up, he ascended from the smooth edge of a building. His image flickered smeared through the skies, leaving the cityscape with itself.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**AN:** ooh. So, what do you guys think? ^^ Again, **s**orry this is late. I want to redo the first lemon. I look back on it now and I absolutely dread it...and then, when I got down to thinking, maybe if this story ever makes it far enough, I'll just write new ones to make up for it. Then again... in reality, some peoples' first times are supposed to suck.

.

.

Hm. I've got to find a way to update faster. Maybe I should make shorter chapters? Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
